


We Gather Here Today

by enchantment



Series: Forevermore [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

Susan's children for this 'verse were first introduced and Barbara and Ian were reintroduced in two other stories in the Forevermore 'verse. For those of you who are not that familiar with Nana Prentice, you might want to check out Nobody Expects Nana's Inquisition. It is extremely relevant in explaining some very peculiar behavior coming from Nana in this story.

This is the most Timey-Wimey story that I have ever done so please forgive me if any time traveling mistakes are noticeable, I did try my best to fit in some of the guests arrival as closely to canon as I possibly could and like any fan, I tweaked a few things here and there to fit the story. Also, as I stated in another story, I'm not at all good with wedding vows so the actual ceremony will be more of a description of the emotion than actual words.

I'm really proud of this story as it's the first time that I've written so many companions from all of the different eras. It may not seem as though I spent as much time with each companion's reunion with the Doctor as I should have, seeing as he does love them all so much, but there was only so much I could think of and the current draft finished at over 30 pages as it was! That may not be a lot for some, but for me it was plenty! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you did. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

**Prologue**

It was mid-morning, cool and brisk, yet with the promise from the weatherman to warm up steadily throughout the day. And it was the perfect weather; note the Doctor and Rose as they stand outside the TARDIS gazing at the chaos around them, for their wedding day.

Jackie had truly outdone herself, and so had Pete's wallet. Although Pete was doing quite well with his new energy drink, Loca-Cola, both the Doctor and Rose had insisted that he not go for broke in paying for the wedding. So before Jackie even had the chance to spend one single cent, Rose had given her a tour of the TARDIS and several of its rooms that were overflowing with items and knickknacks just perfect for a wedding. Well…at least in the Doctor's eyes.

The street is lined with various tables as far as the eye can see, some of them furnished with the finest décor that money can by and others not so much. Those tables are the Doctor and Rose's favorites. Never one wanting to be found monotonous or boring, the Doctor had offered his services in regards to all of the floral arrangement, especially since he knew the perfect person to help him, a former companion and botanist named Peri Brown.

Jackie was dubious at first when he presented the idea so readily, she was unsure what the Doctor considered a proper floral arrangement seeing as he was an alien and it didn't seem that he was even capable of proper, at least in any body that she had met. However, once she met Peri and discussed exactly what had been envisioned for the wedding and reception, Jackie was quite content and extremely relieved as everything quickly fell into place.

The flowers that had been chosen varied from every size, color and fragrance imaginable, and although most of them were off-world as opposed to out of this world, they were still exquisite to behold. At this point is where the Doctor came in with his own ideas.

He rarely carried Earth money, had never seen the need for it really, but he still wanted to do his part and contribute to the design scheme around him. Knowing how important the flowers were, at least to Jackie, he searched and scoured his TARDIS for the perfect vases and containers for all of the flowers that were to be placed on each table, and creative they were.

He had utilized French horns, champagne buckets, punch bowls, umbrella stands, ceramic garden fountains, spice racks, tea pots, vintage handbags, and even half of a drum. The Doctor had also brought out several ornate vases, all from the Ming Dynasty, but those had almost instantly went missing but were also very quick to reappear in both parlors belonging to Jackie Tyler and Nana Prentice.

A swift buff and polish with the sonic later and soon each container was arranged just so on each table and was overflowing with floral arrangements to the point that you almost wondered if some of them were physically moving off of the table. Jackie wondered more than most.

And even though a few of the guests and employees of the crews that were setting up the festivities found it a bit odd and out of place, it seemed just right for the Doctor and Rose.

It had to be said, that Jackie had listened, actually and truly listened to each and every idea and concern that the Doctor and Rose had for the wedding and reception, and combined with their ever constant desire of wanting to help people, she came up with a brilliant idea. Even the Doctor had to admit to it, although not out loud.

Jackie had went to her friends and family, as well as business contacts that both she and Pete had made while starting his business, and they had went out and hired concession vendors to provide the catering for the reception, all with the exception of the cake. The people that had been hired had fallen on hard times and while she was grateful for the chance to help them obtain work, she was also thankful that they were excellent culinary artists in their own right, even if their fine fare came off of a cart.

Once everything was set up, the Powell Estates would appear to be hosting more of a street fair than an actual reception but to the Doctor and Rose, that was the best part. The food would be good, the atmosphere fun and festive and it would give everyone a chance to feel as though they could kick off their shoes and relax and just enjoy the day.

The Doctor wraps his arms around Rose from behind and draws her tight against him as he leans down and inquires, "Are you ready for the big day, Rose Tyler? Are you prepared to become my wife again in all the trappings that human tradition will allow?"

"Honestly?" returns Rose as she stares back at her husband before kissing him softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**

What started as a chaste kiss is quickly becoming more and the Doctor is thoroughly enjoying kissing his wife when the interruption of the TARDIS door opening brings him out of his reverie.

Rushing out of the TARDIS doors are all of David and Susan's children, pushing and shoving each other one by one, until only their parents remain to exit the ship. Always excited to see the Doctor and his Rose, even after a sleepover in the TARDIS, the children bolt over to the couple for hugs and kisses. Watching in a mixture of amusement and exasperation at his children's enthusiasm as they cling around their necks and knees, David walks over and orders, "Alright, you lot, that's enough! You don't want to smother them on their wedding day!"

Susan continues to rub the sleep from her bleary eyes and is obviously surprised to see the Doctor and Rose. "Good morning, Grandfather, Rose, we weren't expecting to see you up so soon."

"Actually, we've been up for hours, too excited to sleep I guess!" He swiftly scans his granddaughter from head to toe and questions, "Didn't you sleep well, Susan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I slept fine, Grandfather," she aims an accusing eye at the couple, "we all did eventually. Isn't that right, David?"

David shoots his wife a look that clearly states, 'Why are you involving me in this?' before awkwardly clearing his throat and averting his gaze from the couple. "Well, it seems that there was a bit of a noise problem on the TARDIS…sounds of moaning, rather loudly to be precise."

Christopher pipes up, "We overheard Rose's mum telling Mum and Dad to tell us that the TARDIS was haunted in case anyone heard anything funny. Was that what all the moaning was about?"

The Doctor and Rose flush bright red at this statement which is only made worse when Sarah notes, "The ghosts sounded an awfully lot like you two, but Mum wouldn't let us go ghost hunting. She said that some things were left better unexplained."

"Quite right too," squeaks the Doctor while Rose offers Susan and David an uncomfortable and apologetic smile.

Desperate to change the topic of conversation, the Doctor takes note of the children with their neatly groomed hair and best dress-up clothes and he turns to his bride with beseeching eyes and exclaims, "Well, you lot look brilliant, don't they Rose?"

"Yeah," she agrees, "very proper, right smart and all!" With a teasing grin at the children, she nudges the Doctor's side and asks in a stage whisper, "Are you sure that these are the same children? Maybe some Slitheen snuck onboard and we should check them for zippers!"

Some of the children laugh, some groan but they all take the time to aim a funny face at Rose, each one aching familiar to the Doctor from one of his regenerations or another. Susan breathes a sigh of relief as she leans against David. "Finally, I didn't think that we'd ever be ready on time."

"Oh," asks the Doctor with a trace of worry, "was there a problem with the TARDIS? I know that she's been moving rooms about all higgly-piggly, oohhh, higgly- piggly, I like that, but I thought the old girl was back to normal after all the maintenance we did on her to pick up some of the wedding guests."

"No, the TARDIS is fine," reassures Susan, "that wasn't the problem." She darts an accusing glare at her children who all seem to find their shoes quite interesting at the moment. "Apparently, what with one thing or another, I found that I needed a time machine to ensure that the children were properly dressed and stayed out of trouble." She looks guilt stricken when she adds, "I'm so sorry about your Wardrobe Room, Grandfather."

Only half paying attention, the Doctor automatically smiles at his granddaughter before spouting, "Wait! What?"

"Um," offers Ian guiltily, "there was a bit of trouble in the Wardrobe but we'll put everything back after the reception, we promise!"

"I thought that you all promised me that you were going to behave and be good little Time Tots while onboard my TARDIS?" growls the Doctor with clenched fists.

Avoiding his great-grandfather's unyielding glare, Ian turns to his father and insists, "But we were good for the most part, weren't we Dad?"

David crosses his arms over his chest and gives them a stern appraisal and hedges, "Yes, I suppose for you lot, that you were."

Then Sarah takes an almost imperceptible step forward and whispers, "Although, we weren't always good so we are also dreadfully sorry about your lab, Great-grandfather."

Rose catches sight of the Doctor turning pale as he asks bleakly, "What about the lab?"

Instead of receiving a reply from Sarah, Christopher sticks his hands in his pockets and mutters, "And I'm sorry about your infirmary. However, there's really no need to worry because it's practically back in one piece now, thanks to Mum's help."

"What?" utters the Doctor with a gasp of pure horror.

"Yes," whispers Billie consolingly, "and Daddy was just wizard at handling the flood of water so the water hardly shorted out anything really! Well, anything that you use."

Susan's eldest son, David, smirks as he shares, "Ian tried to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, I'm sure that you remember how well that worked last time."

Ian flushes bright red in both anger and embarrassment. "Quit trying to drop me in it, you berk!" He glares at his brother as he snarks, "We can't all be perfect like the master chef here, although the state of the TARDIS galley would testify otherwise!"

It's now David's turn to redden when he defends, "How was I supposed to know that the blender had a sonic setting?"

Ian needles, "Nobody could know that, but _everybody else_ could see that it didn't have a lid!"

"And there's no need to worry about the library and the swimming pool," interrupts Carole as she pushes the two wrestling boys apart and thrusts them into opposite directions, "I've taken care of it so it's all been sorted!"

The Doctor's ashen pallor instantly morphs into a greenish tinge at this last announcement, in addition to all the others, and as he is currently unable to find his voice, Rose tentatively queries, "So that means that whatever happened with them is fixed so that we don't have to know, right?" She gazes hopefully at Susan and David who are steadily avoiding her gaze.

"Well…," Carole hesitates as she pull on the ends of her hair, "when I say sorted, I don't mean fixed exactly as much as I mean it's been sorted."

The Doctor groans and after rubbing his hands over his face, he questions morosely, "And that means what exactly?"

"It's been sorted as in separated," declares Carole adamantly, "the library on one side of the TARDIS and the swimming pool on the other. I'm not quite sure how it happened actually; you see Ian's polarity effect went a lot further than the infirmary and…" her voice trails off as she is reluctant to go into any further detail.

The Doctor holds up his hand and begs, "That's enough, thank you. I don't need to hear anymore until after the reception and possibly the honeymoon and then not until I had have several large bottles of Hypervodka." The children all quiet down with a pout and the Doctor aims an accusing finger at Susan. "You were supposed to be watching them, Susan!"

Susan's eyes widen in alarm as she hasn't been chastised by her grandfather since she left the TARDIS and she forgot how incredibly good he was at it. "It's not my fault, Grandfather, I was busy restoring the infirmary! David was supposed to be helping me watch the children!"

Gaping at his wife with a look of the utmost betrayal, David hisses, "Oh, now don't drop me in it, Susan!" He gives the Doctor a sad pitying look and bleats, "You know how helpless we humans are when it comes to following a Time Lord's train of thought, Doctor." Then in a mutter that turns condescending, "Or so you tell me often enough."

The Doctor's about to let loose with a tirade the likes that the two adults have never seen when Susan unexpectedly yells, "Barbara, Ian, over here, that's right come over here!" She darts an anxious glance at her grandfather and adds, "Quickly, please!"

Even though barely any time has passed for the Doctor and Rose since they last saw Barbara and Ian, it is an elderly Barbara and Ian Chesterton that make their way over to the group. "You'll have to give us a moment, Susan," returns Ian cheerily, 'we're not as young as we used to be."

"Speak for yourself," chides Barbara good-naturedly, as they approach everyone.

Seeing that Rose is slightly taken aback by their advanced years, regardless of her knowledge and experience in time travel, both the Doctor and Susan greet the new arrivals in order to give her a moment to adjust. Susan throws her arms around the couple, squeezing them both so tightly that she nearly knocks them off of their feet. "Oh, Barbara, Ian, I have missed you both so much! How have you both been? You look wonderful!"

The Doctor's greeting is less jarring for the couple, a handshake for Ian and a kiss on the cheek for Barbara. "Yes," he agrees, "the years have treated you well. Rose and I visited you for the first time not so long ago, so when's the last time that we saw you for you?"

"Actually, not that long," smiles Barbara fondly. "You and Rose come to see us regularly and you frequently bring Susan and her family as well."

"Wow, really? Then you must have known us a really time!" chimes in Susan's son, Ian.

"Yes, I do," replies his elder namesake. "In fact, you out of everyone, Ian Campbell, I could never forget."

Young Ian beams at the Doctor and surmises, "It must be because he's a science teacher and I'm going to be a scientist like you! Hey!" cries the boy as his eyes light up with excitement. "Since you know me so well now, could you give me a hint at what I should study?"

"Of course, son," assures Ian kindly as he rests his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You need to study your books." When the boy's face becomes crestfallen, Ian states, "Sorry, young man, but timelines and all." After young Ian wanders off to the other side of the group in disappointment, Ian adds, "And believe me, he _really_ needs to study his science!"

"Tell me about it," agree the Doctor and Susan heartily and in unison as they glance at each other knowingly.

"We're actually going to be visiting you next week," Susan informs the Chestertons. "It will be the first time I've seen you, besides now, since I left the TARDIS."

Barbara smiles fondly at the memory of their reunion. "I remember that day well, don't you Ian?"

"Yes, I do," chuckles Ian affectionately.

"It was wonderful to see you again after so long, Susan. We both missed you so much," recalls Barbara with a soft gaze.

"Yes, we did," declares Ian, "but just be sure that you bring your husband David with you."

"Why?" questions David anxiously as he draws Susan closer to him. "Does something happen to Susan or the children?"

"No, no, not at all," denies Ian reassuringly, "but apparently you're the only one out of all of us who knows how to put together a crib." He directs a pointed look at the Doctor and inserts cheekily, "Without having it fall to pieces."

David wisely pretends to ignore the Doctor's glower in his direction and humbly remarks, "Well, it's nice to know that my mundane _human_ talents are still appreciated."

The Doctor leans in close to Rose and grumbles, "I must've forgotten to bring my sonic screwdriver that day. You need quality tools like that when you're working with 20th century craftsmanship."

Rose pats his arm consolingly just as Billie tugs on Rose's arm and laments with a very familiar pout, "You two didn't tell us what you thought of our clothes."

Rose peers quizzically at the little girl and reminds her, "Yes, we did, sweetheart, we told you how lovely you all looked."

"Not these clothes," she reaches into her tiny purse and pulls out a t-shirt and holds it up to show them, "these clothes! Mr. Tyler sent them for us to wear when we help out at the reception. We're going to refill drinks and grab extra cake for anyone who needs it!"

Rose and the Doctor need to take a few steps back as they attempt to absorb the vibrancy of the garment before them. On a bright orange shirt, in huge blazing and sparkling red letters that would _never_ require the Doctor to throw his brainy specs on to read them, they read, 'DRINK LOCA-COLA, IT MAKES YOU CRAZY WITH ENERGY!'

The Doctor stares down pityingly at Billie and asks, "Pete wanted you to wear these?"

"Yes, Great-grandfather, and he wanted to know if you could make them flash with your sonic screwdriver!"

"Did he?" inquires the Doctor sarcastically. "How unfortunate, it seems that I've happened to misplace my screwdriver at this exact moment. Oh well, too bad!" He glances at Rose with a trace of repugnance at Pete using their wedding to advertise his energy drink by using his great-grandchildren as living billboards while Rose just gives him a sheepish grin and a helpless shrug.

"Well, I'm off to pick up the last two guests who need time trips," announces Susan. She turns to David and asks, "Are you sure that you're going to be okay with this lot?"

David laughs and brushes a kiss against his wife's temple. "I've survived this long, haven't I?"

"Yes, but a little longer would be nice," she returns as she cuddles into his chest.

'Don't worry, Susan, Ian and I will help out," offers Barbara kindly. "We've grown quite used to them around and we know how to handle them after all of this time."

"Oh, really?" asks the Doctor in great interest, his eyebrows practically shooting past his hairline at this declaration. "And how's that then? I'd love to be let in on that little secret."

Ian nods and divulges with a wink, "It's easy, Doctor, after their first visit to our house, or what remained of it, we either went to see them at Susan's or went with you on trips in the TARDIS. That way we had no collateral damage and we had back up at the same time."

The Doctor returns a smile as cunning as Ian's own along with a soft chuckle. "That's very impressive, Ian, I didn't think you had it in you."

"However," addresses Ian to the group of children while shooting a quick glower at the Doctor, "we did have to end up making a list of rules that you must always follow in our home just as if you were traveling on the TARDIS."

"What rules are those Mr. Chesterton?" queries Sarah animatedly, intrigued by this glimpse into her future.

"Number one," he informs them with a bit of a grimace, "don't wander off! Especially don't wander off into my den and find my private stock of Brandy that my father gave to Barbara and I are on our wedding day. And then don't wander off with it and test it in our backyard swimming pool to see if you can sonic it's molecular composition into different colors!"

"Ian, calm down," urges Barbara, as he begins to redden at the memory. "The Doctor made it up to us with that lovely trip to Ezoobeerf and replenished our stock quite nicely, didn't he?"

Ian nods grudgingly and glances over at the Doctor who is looking rather self-satisfied. "And what are you looking so smug about?" demands Ian of the Doctor. "You don't even know what you've done yet!"

"No," replies the Doctor with a smile full of arrogance, "but thanks to Barbara, I now have a pretty good idea."

Ian merely huffs in annoyance while Barbara turns back to the children and advises, "Rule number two is please don't try and make my closet bigger on the outside, not even if you hear me complaining that I don't have enough room for all of our things, alright?"

The children all nod wholeheartedly, well…most of them, some of them, so worshipful of the Doctor's brilliance and eagerness to try new things, continue to fan the spark of the idea that Barbara has just given them and see if they can turn it into a blaze of glory.

"And one of the most important rules to follow, but not last as there will be many more in the years to come, is to stay away from the toilets for any use other than what they are intended!" finishes Ian with a rather accusing stare at his small namesake, a stare which Barbara shares as she pinpoints the young man with a look that only a teacher can perfect.

Young David elbows his little brother Ian in the ribs and taunts; "It looks like you're never going to master reversing the polarity of the neutron flow, eh?"

"Shut it, David!" threatens Ian hotly.

"Or what?" scoffs David in derision. "You'll drag me to the nearest loo and give me the ultimate swirly?"

As Ian lunges for his brother, the Doctor calmly walks up between them hissing, "Boys! Behave!" before knocking their heads together. He gazes at both Ian and Barbara with a pained expression and immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry you two, I am so, so sorry."

Wanting their perfect day to get back on track, Rose suggests, "Doctor, why don't you and Susan take a picture with Ian and Barbara when the photographer arrives? You always tell me how you considered the four of you to be the first TARDIS family."

"What a wonderful idea, Rose Tyler!" proclaims the Doctor as he takes in the Chestertons delighted smiles but instantly frowns when he notices that Susan bears a bit of a pout. "Susan, what on Earth is wrong?" he asks apprehensively.

"Wasn't I enough family for you on my own, Grandfather? I thought that you were quite happy when it was just the two of us," she teases with an impish gleam in her eye.

He laughs aloud as he strides over to her and takes her up in a firm embrace. "Of course you were, Susan!" He gazes directly into her eyes and tells her, "My dear Susan, you still are in fact, and even though our family has grown considerably since our first travels into time and space, I will always deem you 'more than enough' for me." She smiles back at him, ridiculously happy as she burrows into his side. "And I feel the same way about your children," he states flatly. She pulls back long enough to give him a look of pure exasperation which he returns with a meaningful look of his own that has Susan resignedly nodding in reluctant acknowledgement of his highly accurate point.

Knowing that Susan will be off at any moment, David surveys the area and inquires, "Where's Pete and Jackie? We were under strict orders to check in once we got here to see how we could help out."

Rose answers, "Mum's upstairs setting everything up for me to get ready and she has Dad issuing orders like he's in charge of a command force for setting up down here."

The Doctor scouts the surrounding area full of family, vendors and wedding staff unloading their vehicles to start preparing the street for the ceremony. "Now that I've had time to take everything in, I can see that he's not that far off the mark." A glance down the way alerts the Doctor to incoming guests and he politely requests, "Speaking of a command force, my former colleagues from U.N.I.T. have just arrived, would you please excuse us?"

"Of course, Doctor," David assures hastily before addressing the children. "Now, do you all remember what you're supposed to be doing during the wedding?"

"Yes," they answer in unison, "we keep quiet."

"Excellent, praises David, "and what about during the reception?"

Each child whips out their t-shirt and gives two thumbs up as they recite, "Trust me on this!"

David kisses a fretful Susan goodbye, waving her on her way as he glances at the Chestertons. "I hope Mr. Tyler knows what he's doing."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I offer this story in hearty congratulations to my husband who walked with us in the Relay For Life cancer walk as a survivor this past weekend for three hours and received a t-shirt and medal in honor of being a five year survivor in remission. My daughter and I are so proud of him! :)

"Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Doris, John Benton and Mike Yates, it's so good to see you!" greets the Doctor cheerfully as he waves them over to him and Rose.

Several well wishes, greetings, pats on the back and handshakes are exchanged once the small group has made their way over to the couple. "And you, Doctor," returns the Brigadier as he draws his wife closer to his side.

"Doris," murmurs the Doctor fondly as he bends down to kiss her hand, "a pleasure as always. I hope that you're not having any trouble keeping the old man in line."

"Ha!" the Brigadier barks out in a laugh. "That's rich, you calling me old!"

"It's so good to see you as well, Doctor, and congratulations to you both," praises Doris while aiming a smile at the happy couple.

The Brigadier eyes the Doctor and Rose with a slight twinkle in his eyes and the faintest trace of an amused smirk. "It was good to hear from you after so long, Doctor, needless to say that the reason for your call was quite the surprise."

"I know, I know," admits the Doctor freely. "It was difficult enough trying to settle down on Earth, I, myself never thought that I'd see the day that I would settle down with a wife!" His gaze travels over to Rose and he amends, "At least, that's what I thought until I met my Rose."

Joyful expressions are seen all around at the Doctor's obvious happiness and then he seems to come back to himself as he realizes, "Oh, I am so sorry; I forgot to make the formal introductions. Although, you had the chance to speak with her on the phone, this is Rose, Rose Tyler, my once and future bride!"

Rose giggles at his introduction and bumps his shoulder in delight before the Doctor adds, "And these fine men and this lovely woman are some of my oldest and dearest friends from my time on Earth, and if I'm to be completely honest, my first family on Earth after Susan."

Noting his former colleagues wide-eyed gazes at such an astonishing and unexpected admission, he gulps nervously and tugs on his collar before he plows ahead. "And because I know I haven't done this in any incarnation, I just wanted to say…thank you all for everything that you did for me; honestly, it meant more to me than you could possibly know."

The foursome is held speechless at the Doctor's words, they have known him for a long while, at least by their end of the spectrum of time, and they know that although he is a man of many words, it is the words from his hearts that have always been the hardest for him.

It is John Benton who breaks the silence before it becomes uncomfortable by responding earnestly, "The privilege was all ours, Doctor."

"Besides," interjects Mike Yates with a cheeky grin, "it wouldn't have been half as much of a laugh without you there."

"Or as explosive, as the case tended to be," mentions the Brigadier while shooting an accusing gaze towards the Doctor.

"So that hasn't changed much then?" teases Rose.

The Doctor's barely opening his mouth to form a retort when he suddenly hears, "Well, I hope that we're not too late to join the party," a cheerful voice pipes up from down the block as Jo Grant and her husband, Cliff Jones, rush over to the group.

"Jo!" exclaims the Doctor before he laughs in delight and picks her up in a hug so tight that he lifts her off of the ground. He eventually sets her back down onto the ground ever so gently and gazes at her with that warmhearted smile that she remembers so well from so long ago while Jo beams up at him, bursting with love and affection for the man before her. And even though his feeling and affection for the woman who stands before him may not be as evident, it is still returned just as wholeheartedly. His face may have changed, but as the Doctor has often had cause to remind his friends after each of his regenerations, is that what he feels in his hearts remains the same.

"Jo Grant! Oh no, it's Jones now, isn't it? Still saving the world with your boundless optimism and revolutionary ideals?"

"Pretty much, yeah," agrees Jo with a wide grin. She throws herself into the Doctor's arms for another hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Doctor, I have missed you!" She pulls back again and beams at Rose. "And you must be Rose Tyler, Doris told me all about you when she called me last week. I used to be the Doctor's assistant."

Unaware of the Doctor's slight wince at those particular words, Jo nudges the Doctor in the side and teases, "She's beautiful, Doctor, you're both sort of a matching set now."

The Doctor straightens up into an affronted stance and demands, "What do you mean, _now?_ "

Rose smiles and tells her, "Thank you, Jo. I've been meeting a lot of fellow companions lately and I'm starting to notice the habit that the Doctor had of picking up beautiful young women," she states in shrewd suspicion as he suddenly starts gazing at the sky in fascination while he shifts uncomfortably alongside her. "However, he did tell me all about you and that you happened to be among one of his very favorite travelling companions."

Jo beams at her husband, incredibly pleased at this revelation, while Benton huffs in mock offense. "Well, I like that, having been a companion myself."

"Oh, please," mocks Yates, "you traveled in the TARDIS one time!"

Benton bears a superior smirk and remarks, "And you're just jealous because you still haven't yet."

"Gentleman," warns the Brigadier as he raises his walking stick, "I hope that it won't be necessary to separate the two of you, I do still happen to be armed, you know."

Fully aware of the gun concealed inside the walking stick and knowing that he won't hesitate to use it should circumstances ever call for it, both men glance at each other in commiseration before saluting the Brigadier in defeat.

"It's nice to know that _some_ people still listen to me," the Brigadier alludes to the Doctor while directing his gaze at him.

"Oh Alistair, leave the poor man alone," chides Doris. "We all know how strict you are and besides, he'll have Rose to order him about now."

"Not that he'll listen," sing-songs Rose.

The Doctor crosses his arms and attempts a stern expression while wearing a pout. "Are you all through ganging up on me? You make it sound like I was a complete nuisance."

"Not a complete nuisance, Doctor," avows the Brig, "sometimes you traveled off world."

When the Doctor's pout turns into a grimace, Doris soothes, "Don't mind him, Doctor, he's only teasing. I, for one, will always be grateful to you." Rose notices the Doctor slowly puffing up as proud as a peacock and her lips quirk in amusement at Doris' next statement. "After all, we never would have been able to clear that land for our pond in one go if you hadn't brought Ace with you on that last visit."

"Yes, thank you, Doris," replies the Doctor drily, "I try to do what I can."

Mike turns his head when he hears a feminine voice calling out to him. "Well, it looks like Sarah Jane's waving us over, I think she wants us to help set up a few tables and chairs."

Benton grudgingly declares, "I'm more than happy to pitch in and help, but I'm not as young as I used to be." His grin turns into a wry grimace. "I hope that Harry has brought plenty of liniment in that doctor bag of his."

"Hmmm," notes the Brigadier as he watches everyone setting up for the wedding, "they don't seem to have anything much in order. Good thing that I'm here then," he gives a firm and reassuring nod to the Doctor and Rose, "I'll go over and supervise them, ensure that everything will be done right."

Cliff questions in his usual blunt style as he scans the wedding crew, "Who would be thoughtless enough to bring all of those children to a wedding?"

"Those are my great-grandchildren, Professor Jones!" growls the Doctor.

"Thanks for the warning, Doc," tosses Benton over his shoulder as the group starts to head out.

Jo glares at her husband in admonishment for his curt manners before turning to the Doctor and proclaiming, "Well, we'll go off and help too, but I just wanted to let you know that you're one of my favorite people too!" She stretches up and kisses his cheek and adds, "In any body," before grabbing Cliff's hand and tugging him along with the others.

Both the Doctor and Rose exhibit matching grins when they hear Jo's voice trailing off as she informs Cliff about a bit of conversation that she heard as they arrived at the Estate. "Do you know, I think that the Doctor's assistants are getting younger all of the time! I just heard this young boy state that he was determined to figure out how to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!"

Releasing a soft chuckle, the Doctor turns to his wife and leans his forehead down to rest against hers. "Ahhh," he sighs peacefully, "alone at last."

"Doctor, Rose, good morning!" calls out Sarah Jane from behind them. "We've been helping set up for the past two hours, but this is the first chance that we've had to come over and see you!"

The Doctor lets out an exasperated sigh before sharing a rueful smile with Rose and turning to greet Sarah Jane and introduce Harry Sullivan. "Why hello, you two," greets the Doctor warmly. "Rose, of course you know Sarah Jane but this is Dr. Harry Sullivan! He traveled with Sarah Jane and I when I was back in my fourth body. And this is my bride- to –be again, Rose Tyler!"

"Hello, Dr. Sullivan, it's a pleasure to meet you," greets Rose.

"The pleasure is all mine," responds Harry with a gentle handshake. He darts an accusing stare at the Doctor and adds, "The courage, obviously, is all yours."

They all share in a good natured laugh and then the Doctor comments, "Not that it's not good to see you both but we didn't expect you so early."

Sarah Jane's expression is more shrewd than sheepish when she answers, "That's my fault, Doctor, I was hoping to grab an interview with Rose's father. Loca-Cola seems to have become the latest thing, it has everyone talking about it and I want to be the first one to know why."

Rose smiles appreciatively at Sarah Jane's ingenuity while the Doctor leans in closer to Sarah Jane and murmurs, "You know, so do I. I can't understand it myself, it tastes like cr-,"

Rose hastily nudges his side and reminds him, "Doctor, you are aware that everything that you say is probably going on the record, right?"

He hazards a glance at Sarah Jane and notices the story hungry look in her eyes that she gets just before a juicy little journalistic tidbit is about to be dropped into her lap. Considering this, he hastily clears his throat and continues, "Crème de la crème. That's right, nothing but the best tasting libation when it comes to Loca-Cola." He tugs on his ear as he stares down at the ground to avoid Sarah Jane's knowing stare. "You can quote me, I guess."

Sarah Jane huffs, "Maybe later," then with a mischievous smile at Rose, "like when your bride isn't around."

Rose thwacks Sarah Jane on her arm in play and the Doctor insists, "No truly, nothing goes down better with Loca-Cola!" Then in silently, in his link to Rose, _Except sodium bicarbonate._

As Harry watches the food being set out on the tables, he notes, "That's quite a spread that they're putting out, Doctor. Sarah Jane and I took the liberty to peruse some of the fare that you're providing and I have to say that we are both duly impressed. Especially at the wide variety of dishes! The table of French food is especially remarkable! Do you remember that one trip that we all took to France before I decided to remain on Earth? Well, it was more of a quick accidental stop, but still, it was some of the best French cooking that I've ever had!"

Being now a close confidante of Rose's, Sarah Jane is well aware of the Reinette incident and tries to give Harry subtle looks to derail his train of thought as she well remembers where this particular train crash is heading.

With a horrified stare at his former companion, the Doctor can do no more than gaze on in terror as each word brings him closer and closer to an anecdote that he would prefer be forgotten, at least in this one crucial instance.

Harry smiles grandly at Rose as if he's sharing a special secret with her. "Well, I suppose the Doctor must have agreed with me for once because he couldn't get enough of their cuisine! One dish after another was ordered in quick succession, barely giving the waiters a chance to recoup before another tray had to be sent to our table and after finally the last course was served, do you know what he went and did?" He laughs heartily at the memory. "He goes and orders dessert! And not just one but several different kinds! The poor chef was about done in by the time we left and that only happened because they ran out of French tartes!"

Rose's eyes widen in dramatic understanding at the unusually quiet and still statures of the Doctor and Sarah Jane and her smile becomes polite and diplomatic as Harry continues speaking. "They were his absolute favorite, he simply couldn't get enough!" He laughs harder at the memory. "Honestly, Rose, if there was a French tarte lying about, his mouth was going to dive straight into it!"

"Really?" asks Rose with great interest, her eyes narrowing at the Doctor in suspicion. "It must be so nice to be able to have such a lovely memory regarding France. Out of curiosity, what century was it that you visited?"

The Doctor's eyes flash hot in contrast to Rose's cold tone and he growls, "I said it before when we were attacked by the Cybermen, Harry Sullivan, and I stand by that previous judgment. _You_ , are an _imbecile_!"

Harry stumbles a few steps back from the Doctor's heated gaze and Sarah Jane quickly links her arm through his and urges, "Harry, why don't we go over and see if we can help some more with the setting up, shall we?"

Sarah Jane thrusts a card into the Doctor's hand as she turns to leave and hurriedly explains, "Here, Doctor, this is from Luke. He wanted to send you a little something since he's missing the wedding." As she moves a questioning Harry away, she hisses, "I'll explain everything later, just shut up and keep moving."

Giving him a slightly evil eye, Rose looks down curiously at the card and asks, "What does it say?"

Anxious to restore their good humor, the Doctor swiftly opens the envelope to read, "Dear Doctor and Rose, Congratulations on your wedding! Again, isn't it? I'm traveling in America with Maria while I'm on holiday from school. I'm sorry to hear that I'll be missing out on your cake, ever since you introduced me to ball bearings, they're my favorite. Best Wishes, Luke."

Rose laughs and observes, "That was so sweet of him." She smiles up at her husband and adds, "A little strange but very sweet."

The Doctor nods his head knowingly in response. "You know, I would have picked him and Maria up for the wedding but apparently Sarah Jane tells me that our young Luke fancies the fair Maria and is hoping to use this holiday to muster the courage to tell her. Hmmm," he hums before clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth; "maybe I should offer my services and vast knowledge to Sarah Jane and have a talk with that boy."

"Not _the_ talk, right? Not the one about sex?" inquires Rose with a mixture of panic and amusement in her tone.

"No, but exactly what are you inferring Rose?" he questions, obviously insulted.

"Oh nothing," she replies a bit too innocently, "I just thought that when he does have that talk, if Sarah Jane hasn't had it with him already, then it might be nice for him to understand it without having to pull out a temporal physics dictionary."

The Doctor sends her a withering glare. "Of course, he'd understand it, Luke's a genius! Besides, you know full well that I only pull that out when I have to explain something particularly difficult."

"And because you love diagrams so much," susses Rose.

"Well, everybody loves a good diagram, Rose Tyler, that's just fact!" He fixes her with a heated stare when he reminds her, "And how can you possibly critique any discussion that I would give on that subject? I've never heard you complain. I've heard you, of course, practically the whole neighborhood and neighboring star systems have heard you," he waggles his eyebrows, "but not from complaining, if my memory serves me correctly and we both know that it does."

Blushing furiously, Rose seeks to change the subject. "So what's this talk that you want to have with Luke then?"

He flashes a victorious grin at her before he shares, "The one about the one special woman in your life who is your best mate and your greatest love all at the same time, and the love and respect that you show her if you want to keep her that way."

"That's brilliant advice, Doctor, and very wise," she commends sincerely before kissing his cheek. He preens at her compliment but punctures just as quickly when she inquires interestedly, "So who told it to you then?"

"Rose," he begins to reprimand before he freezes in place. His jaw drops and starts opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath while his eyes widen to the point where Rose fears they might pop out of his head. She's about to ask him what's wrong when he finally blurts out in dismay, "Why and how is she possibly here? And why did she have to show up here, today of all days?"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It may seem as though we're speeding through the companions rather quickly, but you will see everyone again after the wedding. :)

"Doctor!" calls out a very familiar Australian accent as Rose turns around and he stares agape at his former companion, Tegan Jovanka, running towards him carrying an envelope. She stops directly in front of them and announces, "Well, here I am!"

"That's nice," squeaks the Doctor. "And why are you here?"

Rose subtly nudges his side and his mind as she informs him through their link, _Rude, Doctor!_

"I was invited, Doctor," declares Tegan with her hands on her hips, "by Rose's father."

And while the Doctor takes in that bit of information, Rose and Tegan quickly make their introductions. "Hello, you must be Rose! I'm Tegan Jovanka, I travelled with him too, well two of him actually."

Rose laughs and shares, "So have I, and so has Sarah Jane! We should start a club!"

The Doctor looks greatly alarmed at this prospect, briefly recalling the first meeting between Sarah Jane and Rose, and implores, "Please don't do that."

Tegan's eyes sparkle and she bears a huge grin as she divulges the true reason for her sudden appearance. "Mr. Tyler tracked me down at the airline that I am currently running…," she grabs the Doctor's forearm and squeezes tight, "I'm a CEO now! Can you believe it? Anyway, he asked me if I would do him a special favor and come out of retirement to serve as the flight attendant for your flight to Barcelona. It's his wedding gift to you. Surprise!"

The Oncoming Storm flashes briefly across the Doctor's face as he growls out, "Where's Pete?" When both women stare at him in alarm, he clears his throat and grits out between clenched teeth, "I want to thank him personally for his generous bequest."

Tegan smiles brightly and declares, "Hell's teeth, Doctor, but you're looking fit in this body! Still running then?" "

"Always," replies the Doctor with a soft smile and a chuckle.

Tegan smiles back and punches the Doctor on the arm while praising, "Good for you, I think it's important for pensioners to get out and about whenever they can instead of just sitting at home." As the Doctor throws her a horrified gaze, she surmises, "You must be close to a thousand now, at least." She turns her head and spies Pete. "Oh, there's Mr. Tyler, I'll let him know that I'm here and how thrilled you are with your gift. I knew you'd be pleased! Well, you two enjoy your day, I'm going to go over and see what I can help out with. See you soon!"

"Not if I see you, first!" grumbles the Doctor as he watches her go off with a quick wave to the couple.

Rose huffs in exasperation. "Love, what's wrong with you? I know that you've told me before that you and Tegan have had your differences but I thought after the way things came about when she left the TARDIS that you wished it had ended differently."

The Doctor lets out a sigh of resignation and rubs his hands over his face before explaining, "I do wish it had ended differently with Tegan. I'm used to losing companions when they realize that they've had enough of travel and they want to leave, but that's because they're ready to explore life on their own. With Tegan it was different, she only left because the horror of death and suffering was becoming too much for her. And I don't blame her, I don't, she deserved to see so much more of the beauty and wonder that the universe can show her and she got the really short end of the stick! I wanted more for her, for her to be able to see and experience that before she left but…but…," he trails off helplessly.

"But what, Doctor?" she inquires gently.

"She yells really loud Rose! And she's always, _always_ angry and berates me and criticizes me at every turn and does your mother happen to have any ginger relatives in Australia?" he questions in sudden suspicion.

Ignoring his outburst, Rose attempts to sooth him by rationalizing, "She'll only be with us for the flight, Doctor; she won't be with us on the honeymoon."

"Do you have any idea how long a flight to Barcelona from London is Rose Tyler?" he bemoans petulantly.

Rose's face scrunches up as she tries to remember the information that she found online during her research for various honeymoon spots. "I think it's about two hours."

"One hour and fifty-five minutes to be precise." When Rose stares at him blankly, he asks in a frantic tone, "Do you have any idea how long that is for a Time Lord?" He falls into her arms and she rubs his back in soothing circles while she tries her best to calm him down.

Pete is busy helping set up the tables when he happens to glance over and see Rose and the Doctor over by the sidewalk and runs straight over to them. "Are you two crazy? Jackie will have my hide if she sees you talking together!" He runs a hand through his hair and grouses, "I'm surprised that she hasn't already put you two on lockdown."

"What are you on about, Dad?" asks Rose bemusedly.

Pete grumpily reminds her, "You know how your mother is about tradition, she swears that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Besides, when it comes to you two, is bad luck something that we really need to incur?"

The Doctor looks over Pete's shoulder and states dryly, "Too late for that."

The two Tylers turn around to see Nana Prentice approaching and being escorted by Jack Harkness. Nana walks up to the couple and greets, "Congratulations you two, I didn't think that this day would come soon enough." She stares at the various hodge podge items strewn about all the tables from the TARDIS as well as the vendors setting up their carts and displays and gives Pete a bland stare. "Well, Pete, I can see that you spared no expense. Good thing that Jackie took care of my seventieth birthday party."

Pete doesn't' even have enough time to sputter out a defense as Nana pulls Rose in for a hug and chides her for seeing the groom before the wedding. "After all," she points out, "aren't you already unlucky enough to have found him in the first place?"

Nana cackles with glee while the Doctor glares at her retreating back as she ushers Rose up the steps to Jackie and Pete's flat while Pete opines, "Maybe it is better that we decided to forego the fancier trimmings." When both Jack and the Doctor throw him a questioning glance, he replies, "She'd probably just use her glass eye to catch the light and melt the ice sculptures anyway."

"Nana has a glass eye?" inquires Jack with a bit more enthusiasm than you would expect. "Nice. I love movable parts."

"Jack," groans the Doctor, "we asked you to escort Nana as a favor to the family, not as a test dummy for your next conquest. I mean, I know now that when you're immortal that it's harder to find someone your own age, but still…," he releases a shudder of horror, "Nana?"

"Hey, don't let her age fool you, Doc! She may be older but that only means that she's got more experience." He straightens his tie and tells the two men, "I may have finally met my match. Now if you two will please excuse me, I need to go and show Nana why I'm quite the catch." He tosses them a wink as he heads up the stairs to the Tyler's flat and calls back over his shoulder, "Wish me luck!"

The Doctor and Pete both stare up at the departing man with mixtures of disbelief and disgust. "Speaking of catching something," mutters Pete morosely, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Imagining all of the possibilities of what Jack could be showing Nana, the Doctor agrees with Pete. "Yeah, I think I'm catching that too."

Averting his gaze from their flat, Pete glances over the Doctor's shoulder and reports, "It looks like Susan's back," as he notices the TARDIS materializing as a wheezing, groaning sound fills the air. "And she should have your wedding gift from Rose," he discloses with a huge grin.

"What are you on about, Pete?" asks the Doctor. "Exactly what or who is Susan bringing back with her?"

"I believe that the answer to both of those questions will be self-explanatory, Grandfather," replies Susan as she exits the TARDIS to make way for their guests. "Pete, I believe that we should give these three some privacy and check on the arrangements, don't you?"

While Pete heads off with Susan, the Doctor can only stand on in shock and incredulity as two figures stand in the doorway of the TARDIS. The man and woman step out onto the sidewalk, rapidly blinking their eyes at the sudden exposure to the sunlight and slowly adjusting their vision as they scan the area around them and finally alight on the reason that they're there. Wide matching grins breaks out across their faces as they dash across the pavement and straight over to the Doctor to wrap him up in their arms.

"Doctor!" the man cries as he tightens his grip around the stunned Time Lord. "Is it really you?"

"I simply can't believe it!" his companion voices in sheer disbelief. "It seems as if we'd only just left you, but look at you!"

The couple continues to beam at him while the Doctor can do no more than stare back at them in silence, his hearts breaking all over again at the mere sight of them before the reality of their presence begins mending them just as quickly.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" the young man asks as he shares a worried glance with the young woman.

"Doctor," she broaches gently, "don't you remember us?"

"Jamie…Zoe," he croaks before sweeping them both up into a hug so fierce that it belies the strength of his thin frame as he lifts them both completely up off the ground. "Of course I remember you," he clutches them even tighter to him, I could _**never**_ forget either of you!"

He sets them down and while stepping back only far enough to stand before them and lay a hand on each side of their faces, he gazes at them in disbelief and pure unfettered joy at the fact that they are here with him and somehow, impossibly, have their memories of him intact. "How…?" He blinks away a sudden build up of tears and swallows harshly. "How is it possible that you recognize me, or that you're even here at all?"

"It was your Susan that brought us here in the TARDIS, Doctor, she showed us your latest picture and all, but it was your wife that restored our memories, or at least that's what Susan tells us," answers Jamie. "Something about the words 'Bad Wolf' that appeared on the inside of a tent that I'd been resting in and that had flashed across a computer screen that Zoe had been looking at."

"Yes," continues Zoe, "Susan said the words were a trigger set to release the memory lock that the Time Lords placed on Jamie and me. And even though Jamie couldn't remember how to read, apparently the existence of the words alone served to release his memories."

"Rose did all of this?" considers the Doctor thoughtfully as he absorbs their explanation. Then he jerks them to him to embrace him once more and laughs joyfully. "Of course she did, she's brilliant!"

"Aye," comes Jamie's muffled response, "that's what Susan said as well."

The Doctor draws back and basks in their glowing countenances, still reeling to have them with him and to know that all that they had shared together is not lost. Because even though he of course would forever retain the memories of their time together, the kinship, the camaraderie and the paternal love that he carried within his hearts for these two had been taken from him in the blink of an eye during his first trial when he was given a glimpse of their return to their own timelines.

How often had he lain awake at night staring into the empty darkness of his room and wondering how Jamie and Zoe were faring back in their time periods? Jamie who had stepped into the TARDIS a boy and had left a young man, he had seen and learned so much during his travels on the TARDIS. Even now, it made him physically ill to think of all that the Time Lords had taken from Jamie when they wiped his memories, not only the love for adventure and desire to always stand up for what's right, but the growth of his mind in terms of relating to new people and new situations. He was so proud of him, his Jamie, and with one quick wipe of the mind, they had erased the boy that he loved and cared for as if he had never existed at all.

And then there was Zoe, dear sweet Zoe. Having lived such a dull and sterile life, she had eagerly stowed away on his ship, desperate to experience everything that life and the universe had to offer. Rassilon, how he well knew what that felt like. Intellectually, she was practically his equal at every turn and actually surpassed him in some areas of knowledge, and oh, didn't she love to remind him of that fact? However, in regards to emotional and social experience, she was very limited, through no fault of her own of course, but at times; it had made things particularly frustrating aboard the TARDIS.

There were times that he had worried how his second body would survive another confrontation with a certain emotionally passionate Highlander who relied more on instinct than anything else and a girl genius from the future who depended on science and facts long before she would turn to anyone else for assistance, even him. The fights that those two would have, he was always so sure that it was their next squabble that would cause him to spontaneously regenerate.

"Doctor," states Zoe worriedly, both her and Jamie's faces full of concern, "you're crying."

"Yes, I am," he acknowledges unashamedly. "Having the two of you given back to me, on this day of all days…well, I think I've earned that right, don't you?"

He allows a few more tears to trail down his cheeks before he wipes them away with his palms. As he watches them standing next to each other, arms clasped around each other's waists, he is incredibly surprised to see how well they are faring with each other. "Well, I'm sorry to see that it took such drastic actions, but I'm glad to see the two of you are _finally_ getting along."

Jamie and Zoe share a look of amusement before Jamie leans his head close to Zoe and notes, "See? I told you that he never noticed anything." And then he leans in even closer and promptly kisses her temple.

Zoe rolls her eyes and concedes with a sigh, "Fine, you were right all along." At Jamie's pointed stare, she adds, "And I owe you ten quid." Her nose momentarily wrinkles in contemplation. "Doctor, what exactly is ten quid again?"

"Ten quid or as it's also known, ten pounds, is twenty-first century Earth currency in the United Kingdom, Zoe," he replies dismissively before interrogating them. "Now what is it exactly that I never noticed and _why_ ," he points an accusing finger at Jamie and then at Zoe, "are _you_ kissing _her?_ " He narrows his eyes at Zoe as if trying to recall some important bit of information. "It's not your birthday is it?"

Zoe breaks out into laughter while Jamie replies, "No, it's not her birthday. Are you daft, man? Do you have no sense of romance in your soul?" His brow furrows as he considers the mixture of romance and the Doctor. "Is this how you are with your Rose? Because I know you, Doctor, we both do, and you tend to keep your feelings to yourself. You know, you can't be doing that now that you've got a wife because it really does need saying," he finishes sagely while Zoe silently nods in agreement.

"Rose and I are just fine, thank you very much," huffs the Doctor indignantly. "And just for the record, the last place that I would ever seek advice on romance would be from the two of you!" Shoving his hands into his coat pockets so as not to throttle the hairy-legged Highlander, the Doctor sniffs in annoyance and turns slightly away before swiveling right back to the couple. "Okay, so tell me, what did I miss?"

"Apparently much more than I gave you credit for," says Zoe in amazement. "We've been together for quite some time now, Doctor. Are you honestly telling me that you've never once noticed?"

"Of course I noticed that the two of you were together when you were in the same room," defends the Doctor hotly, "but whenever you were together, you were always fighting! So what I want to know is between all of the scrapping and clashing that you two did, when did," he waves a hand back and forth between the pair while pulling a face so reminiscent of the one that they remember so well, " _this_ happen?"

" _This_ ," clarifies Jamie as he tugs Zoe closer to his side, "happened right after we defeated the Dominators. And then, by the time that we met the Master in the Land of Fiction, we knew that we were in love." He releases a soft chuckle as he recalls, "After meeting so many fictional characters, we knew that the only reality that we wanted was to be with each other."

"But…but you were always fighting," insists the Doctor while running a hand through his hair. "If you two love each other as much as you claim, then why was it that I never witnessed any signs of affection between you two?"

"I may be from the future, Doctor, but I would **never** display that type of behavior in front of an audience!" proclaims Zoe with a furious blush.

The Doctor is hurriedly shaking his head in denial at both her accusation and the mental picture that he is currently filing away behind a locked door, with a large flashing CLOSED sign and several sturdy lengths of chains.

"I believe the Doctor was referring to cuddling or holding hands," offers Jamie kindly. "Am I right, Doctor?"

"Yes, absolutely, yes," concurs the Doctor, gratefully latching onto Jamie's line of reasoning. "Always need a hand to hold, that's right!"

"Anyway," remarks Jamie with a knowing grin at the Doctor's discomfort, "in answer to your question, we reserved any shows of obvious affection out of respect for you." When the Doctor stares back with a puzzled glance between them, Jamie explains with a tinge of sadness in his tone. "I remember you telling me how you left Susan behind when she met David, and then Ian and Barbara went back home, and then there was Ben and Polly who left us to start their lives together. We didn't want you to worry that the same thing was going to happen again as we grew closer. Of course we would have told you once I asked Zoe to marry me, Doctor!"

"Oh, of course we would," avows Zoe wholeheartedly, "please don't think that we were trying to hide anything from you, Doctor! We wanted to stay with you forever and we just didn't want to end up abandoned on some planet because you thought it would be best for us." Jamie gives her side a hard pinch where his hand is resting in an effort to curb her tongue from following that particular train of thought. Ever one to catch on quickly, Zoe sends a quick glare and grimace Jamie's way before turning to an amused Doctor with a much softer gaze and tone. "We never wanted to leave you, Doctor, not ever, and we never would have if it wasn't for the Time Lords."

The Doctor's expression remains neutral at Zoe's innocent comment but his eyes are full of anguish. "You don't have to worry about them anymore, Zoe, they can't hurt you anymore. There was a war and we lost…Gallifrey's gone now, I'm the only one left besides Susan."

Zoe reaches out and places her hand on his arm. "We know, Doctor, Susan told us on the way here. As much as Jamie and I will always be furious at your people for the way that they treated you and sent us away, I can't imagine how you must feel. We truly are sorry."

The Doctor removes his hand from his pocket to place it over Zoe's own and gives her a comforting squeeze. Jamie lays a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and declares, "Aye, we are sorry, but you're not alone anymore now, are you? You have Susan and her brood, your lovely Rose, we can't wait to meet her by the way, and you have me and Zoe." For the first time in a long time, the Doctor catches a glimpse of the young boy who first entered his life as he utters uncertainly, "That is, if you still want us around?"

Zoe bites her lip anxiously, apparently sharing this same concern. "Of course we would understand if that wasn't the case, Doctor. I mean when you think about it, although only hours have passed for Jamie and myself, you've had years to move on with your life. Perhaps there's just no place in it for us anymore," she concludes with a sad smile.

"Jamie, my boy, Zoe, my dear girl, the only place for the two of you is the one that you've always had, the one that you will _**always**_ have." He uses his free hand to place a hand over his chest. "And that's right here in both of my hearts." He watches them curl into each other with relief and mentions, "Although it's going to take some adjustment to not watching you two scuffle all the time."

"Well, that was to be expected, really, when you think about it," reasons Zoe. Jamie and I both come from different time periods and it's only natural that our differing cultures and upbringings would bring about arguments from time to time. Besides, it was always more Jamie's over protectiveness that caused most of our disagreements." She bears a grimace as she calls to mind, "He never thinks that I'm capable enough to take care of myself!"

"I'm only trying to watch out for you, lass, and keep you safe!" defends Jamie exasperatedly. "You've spent your whole life locked away in your safe little world of computers and mathematical equations; you don't know what's really out there!" He removes his arm from around her to cross both of his arms across his chest in frustration. "You're just too blasted headstrong!"

"I wouldn't have to be so headstrong if you'd just listen to me!" returns Zoe angrily.

"I do listen to you, lass, it's just that half of the time that you don't make any sense!" He rolls his eyes and mutters, "You think you're always right about everything and _that's_ the main reason that we fight, Zoe Herriot, and you know it!"

"I am usually right, Jamie McCrimmon! And we wouldn't have as many fights as we do if you would just admit it!" She turns away completely from him and the two young people are left with only their backs facing each other.

"Ahhh," breathes the Doctor in a sigh of relief, "this is much more familiar territory for me. You had me worried there for a moment." He steps forward and spins them around to face each other while offering them both a slight pout. "Now, is this really the way that you want to re-start our travels on the TARDIS together?"

They glance at the Doctor and then at each other, each feeling equally foolish at being caught up in such an old argument and one that would be sure to continue for many years to come knowing them. After muttered apologies to each other, the Doctor claps his hands together and instructs, "That's right you two, kiss and make up!" His eyes instantly widen in panic as he instead orders, "No, wait, don't, I don't need to see that right now!" He covers his eyes with one hand and waves the other at them. "I still need a bit longer to acclimatize to this latest development in your relationship! Once I have and we're all back onboard the TARDIS, you can feel free to give each other adoring glances and perhaps once in a while you may even hold hands."

"Well let's not go overboard, shall we?" deadpans Jamie. He immediately brightens up when the rest of the Doctor's words sink in. "So, you're sure you want us back on the TARDIS, what with having a new wife and all?"

"Absolutely!" cries the Doctor in delight. "We just have to get this pesky honeymoon out of the way and then the four of us will be travelling the stars, backwards and forwards in time, anywhere and anywhen that you want to go!"

Both Jamie and Zoe stare at the Doctor while shaking their heads slightly as if to clear their hearing. They couldn't have possibly heard him correctly. "Pesky honeymoon?" verifies Jamie. "Doctor, you do know what occurs during a honeymoon, do you not? Because I can have a talk with you if you need it."

The Doctor offers the young man a withering glare. "Of course I know what happens on a honeymoon, Jamie." He suddenly seems to bounce in place a little as he rocks back and forth onto his heels. "I'm quite looking forward to it, actually!" Catching sight of Jamie and Zoe hurriedly placing their hands over their ears, he apologizes, "Oh, yes, sorry about that, you probably don't want to hear about that." He tugs on his ear, obviously uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation has taken.

"Alright," states Zoe as she slowly takes her hands away from her ears, "but then…you didn't mean for us to accompany you on your honeymoon, did you?"

"What?" utters the Doctor aghast. "What? No, definitely not! That's strictly for the honeymooners in question, meaning us! You'll have to wait your turn, although no practicing for it on the TARDIS! No, I was simply stating that as soon as the honeymoon's been taken care of, that we'll begin anew with our adventures!"

"That will be wonderful, Doctor," remarks Zoe with a thrilled grin.

"Yes," agrees Jamie, "but if I may I make just one suggestion?" At the Doctor's eager nod, Jamie poses, "Maybe you shouldn't mention the honeymoon anymore, at least not in front of Rose while using words like 'pesky and taken care of', just so that the honeymoon's not truly over before it's begun."

"Ah, yes," concurs the Doctor while rubbing the back of his head and staring up at the sky. "You may be right there, Jamie. We don't want the Missus to think that I'm not looking forward to our holiday so we'll just keep this our little secret." He flashes his puppy dog eyes at them. "Won't we?"

At their shared nods, the Doctor perks up and starts to ponder their next problem. "Well, now that's all settled, we just need to figure out where we're going to put you two until we return from the aforementioned and highly anticipated event," he tosses a cheeky wink at the couple, "that would be the honeymoon!"

"No worries there, Doctor," reassures Jamie. "Susan said that we could stay with her lot until we decided what to do."

"Oh, she did, did she?" he inquires a bit too casually as she watches his granddaughter separate two of her children from a portable barbecue. "You know, the Brigadier is here with his wife, perhaps you could both stay with them or bunk down at .T.? There'd be much less chance of being embroiled in battle."

The couple's gazes follow the Doctor's line of sight and they spy more than a few familiar faces, albeit much older than they remember. "Zoe," exclaims Jamie, "look over there! It's the Brigadier with Benton and Yates, look how much they've changed!"

"It's unbelievable," murmurs Zoe before crying out excitedly. "Jamie, look, it's Isobel and Captain Turner! Oh, let's go over and talk to them, it's been simply ages since we've seen them!"

"Would you mind, Doctor?" asks Jamie, not wanting to offend him but eager to revisit with their old friends.

"Not at all," assures the Time Lord, "we'll have plenty of time to catch up later." His hearts clench when they start to move away from him and towards the others. "Just make sure that you stay where I can see you and don't wander off!" he cautions with a wag of his finger.

"We're not children, Doctor!" admonishes the pair in unison as they run across the tarmac.

_You are to me,_ reflects the Doctor as he watches them reunite with the old crew from .T..

_So I take it that I did good then?_ chimes Rose in his mind.

_Very, very good. And how long have you been listening in, so to speak?_ he questions with great interest.

_Only since I heard the TARDIS arrive,_ she replies. _And don't worry, I'll try my best not to make the honeymoon seem like such a chore for you._ He can't see her but he knows that she's wearing her trademark grin.

_Have I told you lately how much that I love you, Rose Tyler?_ he sends out to her.

_Not nearly often enough,_ she teases back. Then more regretfully, _I'm sorry that I kept it from you, I didn't want to._

_Yes, about that,_ he inquires curiously with just a hint of accusation, _why did you? I thought that we decided to have no more secrets between us._

_We did, and I intend to stand by that but I just couldn't take the chance that they wouldn't remember you_ , she reasons logically, although he can hear the guilt in her tone as well as feel it flooding their link. _You almost shut down completely whenever the TARDIS broached the subject of Susan; I didn't want the same thing to happen if Jamie and Zoe couldn't remember you. I know how much you love them, Doctor, how much you consider them the children of your hearts…you were so broken after the war and you still hurt so much even after we went to Susan's, I couldn't stand to see that again. Can you forgive me?_

_Always, my Rose, never doubt that._ His tone becomes sterner though as it resonates throughout her mind. _However, I would like this to be the absolute last secret that we have between us._

_It will be, I promise._ He hears the traces of soft laughing tones before she adds, _And you know how I am when I make a promise._

_That I do, Rose Tyler,_ he grins manically as he glances up at the flat that she's currently preparing in for their ceremony and he marvels at her promise of forever. _That I do._

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Author's Note: The Master that is mentioned is from the Land of Fiction, not the Master that immediately comes to mind in connection with the Doctor. He was a character in a Second Doctor story called Mind Robber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**

Abundant with energy, the Doctor forces himself to stand still and take a deep breath as Rose retreats from his mind and he takes in all of the activities going on around him. It is indeed a rare moment when he can be filled with such peace and contentment but like all of these moments in each of his lives; it is not meant to last long.

"Oi, you, skinny boy!" bellows a voice from behind him startling him out of his meditations. He immediately whirls around to find an irate ginger haired woman stalking towards him.

"Yeah, that's right," she remarks as he points at himself in question, "I'm talking to you! What are you doing standing around out here for? It's time to get your head out of the clouds, Spaceman, and start getting dressed for your wedding! You do remember what day it is don't you?" she demands in a tone used to speak to the village idiot.

"Of course, I know what day this is," notes the Doctor with contempt, "it's my wedding day!"

"Good," replies Donna with a saccharine smile, "then we're halfway there. Now, go and take care of the other half and get ready!"

"I'm sorry," intones the Doctor in a manner which he uses to deal with particularly unpleasant aliens, one which he deems both necessary and very appropriate at this moment, "but I'm not accustomed to taking orders from complete strangers. Who are you?"

"I'm Donna Noble, assistant to the Wedding Coordinator," she proclaims proudly. "My Gramps, Wilfred Mott, told Pete that I've been working as a temp at a wedding agency and so he signed us up to help arrange all the details. Isn't he great?"

"Yeah, great," mutters the Doctor. Then with a false smile he mentions, "It seems like I have a great many things to pay Pete back for today."

"Yeah, you do, like this wedding," observes Donna as her gaze travels around the courtyard and up and down the street. "It cost a bomb."

The Doctor draws himself up to his full height and comments haughtily, "I wouldn't really know about that, I don't usually deal with monetary matters."

"Is that a fancy way of saying that you're skint?" she questions shrewdly. "Is that why Pete's footing the bill?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business!" huffs the Doctor.

"It is if I'm expecting a tip and just for your information, beanpole, I am! So if you don't want to muck about and ruin this wedding, I suggest you take the orders as I give them!" She smoothes down her dress with a smug expression and denotes, "I am a professional after all."

"Doesn't being a temp pretty much mean the opposite of professional? I mean, as in being _temporary?_ " quizzes the Doctor.

"You mean as in my patience with you?" she returns drily as she turns her head away in exasperation. "It's a _temporary_ thing to pay the bills alright? Until I decide what I want to do with my life and accept a permanent position." She glances at him ruefully. "That's if I can find something I like, or I that I can do."

Always eager to help an individual discover their true potential, the Doctor insists, "But you're brilliant, Donna Noble, just look at this wedding you helped throw together! In fact, I bet you handled most of the arrangements yourself!" At her slight nod, he continues, "Not to mention you're ginger and gingers are always brilliant!"

His eyes light up in excitement as he snaps his fingers as he recalls something. "You know, I saw an advertisement listing several postings available at a proprietorship called H.C. Clements downtown the other day, they're supposedly working in the latest advancements in technology. So that would be exciting, wouldn't it?"

He nods his head encouragingly as he enthuses, "You could learn new things as you work your way up the ladder! Why don't you check that out? I bet you could easily find them on the web! And with all the various positions that they had, you'd be sure to find something to do there that you'd enjoy!"

"Yeah?" considers Donna as she offers him a soft smile. "Maybe, I will. You know, Spaceman, you're not half bad for a gypsy."

"A gypsy?" queries the Doctor. "Who told you that I was a gypsy?"

"Nana Prentice, she's one of Gramps' best mates. They go way back," she comments with a wave of her hand. "What with the no ready cash available, the wanderlust thing and those dark eyes and hair, you're the perfect stereotype."

Oblivious to the Doctor's shocked countenance, she adds as she looks him up and down and her eyes narrow just a bit more as if in distrust. "Yeah, she told me all about you."

"That explains a lot," deadpans the Doctor. He looks back at Donna and admires the way that the sunlight illuminates her hair like an angelic ginger halo and he reaches out to her as if mesmerized, and runs his fingers through her long hair with a sigh full of longing. "I've always wanted to be ginger."

She instantly bats his hand away and shoves him back a few paces. "Oi, watch the merchandise, Dimbo!" She gestures to the wedding around her as she repeatedly jabs him in the chest with her finger. "I'm not part of this package deal! And aren't you supposed to be getting married today?"

He gulps and leans away from her accusing finger. "Uh, yes, actually I am, and I think I'll be getting on with that now, actually. My friends are waiting to assist me just right over there!" he hurriedly informs her as he points at the TARDIS.

"What's that then, your caravan? It's kind of small isn't it?" she asks curiously.

"It's bigger on the inside," he replies automatically with an eye roll.

When they both continue to simply stand there in silence, Donna asks, "Well?"

"Well what?" he inquires.

"Go and get ready!" she shouts at him in exasperation. "The wedding's going to start in the next ten minutes! So unless you have a time machine, I suggest you go and hurry up!"

"Fine!" whines the Doctor as he starts to walk away, "I'm going, I'm going!" Midway, he stops and spins around on his heels and requests, "Oh and Donna, could you please do me a huge favor and give something to Rose for me before the wedding? I promised that I'd give her something new for when she walked down the aisle."

He digs around in his trouser pocket and pulls out a small plotted plant before handing it to her. When she stares at the vicinity of his trousers with intense concentration, he sighs and murmurs, "I suppose you want to know how I managed to fit that in my pocket, right?"

She shakes her head in firm denial while stating, "I'm not really interested in what's in your pants, Sunshine." She looks down at her hands and questions, "What is this?"

"That, my dear Donna, is apple grass!" He winks at her as if he's sharing a secret. "Don't worry, she'll understand the meaning."

"And you want her to walk down the aisle with this?" He nods his head in affirmation. "And where exactly is she supposed to put it?" she asks pointedly.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "in one of her pockets, I suppose."

"Pockets?" questions Donna disbelievingly. "Wedding gowns don't have pockets, you prawn!" His expression droops and becomes so forlorn that Donna is moved enough to promise, "No worries, Spaceman, I'll think of something. I don't know what or how, but I'll do it."

"That's the spirit, Donna Noble!" he praises as he begins walking backwards towards the TARDIS. "I know that you'll think of something incredibly innovative! Besides, you're the one who's running the big show. After Rose, you're the most important woman in the universe today!"

"Well, isn't that wizard?" she murmurs laughingly as she watches him enter his blue box before staring down at the plant. "Pockets…" she mutters with a reluctant sigh before turning to head upstairs to the Tyler flat.

Jack and Mickey are already waiting in the TARDIS console room when the door to the ship opens to admit the Doctor. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" he inquires cheerily. "Onto the Wardrobe!"

Once inside, the Doctor quickly avails himself of the tuxedo section. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he announces with a heartfelt nod of approval, "Yep," popping the p, "I've still got it."

Mickey rolls his eyes while Jack promptly agrees, "You sure do, Doc and I'm ready to receive it whenever you are. "

Mickey admonishes, "Jack, he's marrying Rose today."

"Hey, I wouldn't dream of leaving Rosie out of things," responds Jack earnestly, "I'm okay with a package deal." Before the Doctor can say anything in response, Jack mentions, "By the way, Doc, I love the set that I saw on Rose earlier."

When the Doctor's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, Jack hastily amends, "I mean the set of earrings that she was wearing, they're gorgeous." The Doctor rapidly relaxes and Jack tells Mickey, "She said that he bought them for her in the 51st century." Jack waggles his eyes at Mickey. "I'm from the 51st century so they probably reminded him of me."

Mickey snorts in disgust. "The only thing that I ever got in the 51st century," he gestures towards the Doctor, "thanks to him, was nearly being dismembered by Clockwork droids while he got to run off with the uncrowned queen of France!"

"Oh yeah, Reinette," remarks Jack in both memory of personal experience and his chats with Rose. "Those were some good times."

"Guess I should have travelled with you then," states Mickey knowingly.

The Doctor turns around and states condescendingly, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mickey, that the trip wasn't all that you were hoping it would be, we did just save Time after all! Now that I know exactly what you'd prefer in adventure, then perhaps next time I'll just take you Caligula's palace, shall I?"

"Oh man," smiles Jack fondly, "those were some _**really**_ good times! He threw the best parties! Hey, what do you think about taking the ladies there after the wedding and -,"

Jack's cut off when both the Doctor and Mickey effectively end the discussion by shouting, "No!" in unison.

Jack pouts as he leans back against a dresser. "It was just a suggestion."

Mickey meets the Doctor's eyes and they all share a laugh before putting his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and nodding his head towards the Wardrobe door. "Come on, Boss, let's get you married!"

As they all leave the TARDIS, Jack is the last one to exit pausing only long enough to pat one of the coral struts and whisper, "It's about time, eh, girl?" To which the TARDIS hums so softly in response that Jack muses that if she were human, he would consider it the equivalent of a sigh.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The wedding is going to take place from the Doctor's viewpoint. I think we all know exactly how Rose has felt about him all of this time so I thought it would be interesting to have a bit of introspection from his end. Speaking of the end, the last chapter will end with a great deal of introspection on why Rose is what she is to him.
> 
> You might also notice a running theme of mine not only in this story but in others, about the infamous 'Does it really need saying line?' from Journey's End. That's because I hate that line and I can't even hear it in conversation now without flashing back to that horrid moment. This is my way of making it better and tolerable to my ears once again.

The Brigadier releases another frustrated sigh as he watches the Doctor fidget in place for the tenth time. _Why did I accept the post of best man?_ It was a thankless job to say the least he acknowledged silently as he recalled that it had been all that he and Doris could do to stop him from feasting on a bunch of bananas that he had suddenly pulled from his pocket in order to pass the time.

"Are you quite sure that this is what you want, Doctor?" he questions in his usual direct manner. There's still time to bring the TARDIS around for a quick escape if you'd prefer not to go through with it."

The Doctor's head immediately whips around to stare at his old friend in complete bafflement. "What are you on about, Alistair? I've never been more ready for anything in all of my lives!" He shoves his hands down deep into his pockets while rocking back onto his heels once again as his gaze anxiously scans the crowd of guests and vendors. "I simply wish that Rose would hurry up so that we can get on with it!"

The Brigadier arches an eyebrow in mild surprise. "You might want to avoid saying that in front of Rose when she joins you, Doctor."

The Time Lord bears a childish pout, one rather familiar to the old soldier standing alongside him, and bemoans, "Apparently, there's a great deal many things that I'm forbidden to say to Rose, today. Is there anything that you can think of that she would like to hear?"

"Yes," the Brig answers readily, "the words, 'I do'. Speak those exact words at the proper time and everything should go off without a hitch."

"That was my intention, Alistair," responds the Doctor drily.

The Brigadier nods accordingly. "Yes, you always have the best of intentions, Doctor. However, it's your actions that seem to cause the most trouble."

"Are you implying something?" inquires the Doctor haughtily.

"Does it really need saying?" returns the Brig blithely.

Any further retort is stamped down when the music begins to play and the Doctor happens to catch Donna Noble's eye as she mouths, 'I'm watching you!' He jerks his head back at the threat and his momentary panic is so great at the enormity of it all that he actually considers running off to the safety of the TARDIS and returning when he's been able to calm himself down. After all, what are the chances of the twelve hours / twelve months thing happening twice?

A glance across the way warns him otherwise. At first he had thought it amusing when Jackie, of all people, had firmly put her foot down on the matter that she found it absolutely necessary that at least one point of the ceremony had to be untraditional. So now, instead of walking down the aisle before Rose, Jackie was resolutely planted in place directly across from him watching him like a hawk. Even though he and Rose were already married, she still didn't trust the fact that he wouldn't up and do a runner during the ceremony.

The Doctor glances over at his mother-in-law to be, decked out in a cream colored halter dress with a sash at the waist and peach bolero jacket with matching wide brimmed hat sprouting a touch of feathers tucked into its broad ribbon band, and readily offers her his most charming smile. In return, he meets the cold gaze of a Tyler woman who won't be denied, _again_ , the chance of watching her daughter being wed to the man she loves. With a sigh, he peers over at the Brigadier expecting to see a sympathetic gaze and becomes irked to find an amused smirk plastered across his face. _Well, no help from that quarter then._

He feels his feet twitch as if they're about to take flight and then he glances down the aisle and all is calm as both his nerves and heartbeats immediately settle. Rose Tyler, his once and future bride, is standing at the end of the aisle with her tongue in teeth grin, clasping her father's arm in support and looking for all the universes like a woman in love. And not just in love but in love with him. When she gazes at him like that, holding nothing of herself back for him, how could he do anything other than stay right where he was and wait for her?

He watches as Pete stares inquiringly at Rose while she laughs and clutches his arm in a side hug before nodding her head and lowering her veil over her face. She's adorned in a strapless, A-line gown with a tiered skirt, a crystal belt in the shape of three Roses in the front and in addition to the chiffon ones that were sprinkled over the bottom skirt of her gown. Her hair is worn in a low knotted pony tail that is pulled off to the right side to trail down partway over her shoulder. It may have been Pete's generosity that has allowed Rose to afford such luxuries on their big day, but he knows it is Rose herself out of all her finery, that permits him to view her as the most exquisite thing in this or any universe that he has ever seen.

Understandably, each slow step of a bride's measured gait down the aisle must be utterly torturous for an anxious and waiting groom, but for a Time Lord, it's even more so. She eventually reaches him and as they stand before the clergyman, he feels an overwhelming sense of calm and relief flood him as she places her hand in his, a sense of peace that he has only ever felt with her.

He's pleasantly surprised to discover that the minister's speech isn't as boring as he remembered from the rehearsal dinner the other night, as well as all of the ones from other weddings that he has attended in previous lives. Although he must admit, he's not paying all that much attention to him, only half listening really. It's not his fault though, not when Rose keeps smiling at him the way she is and gently nudging his shoulder with her own so that it's almost indiscernible to anyone else.

When her jostling his arm becomes more annoying than adorable, he follows her indicating nod down to her bouquet and watches in happy fascination as she draws a few of the flowers back with her fingers. For there, smack dab in the middle of her bouquet is the potted plant of apple grass that he asked Donna to give to her. He turns his head and aims a wide smile at Donna Noble who merely rolls her eyes in exasperation before chuckling softly and smiling back at him.

While the minister drones on, the Doctor finds himself allowing his gaze and attention to drift around the area around to the guests in their seats and their various expressions of amusement and disbelief but overall, joy. His eyes scan the various companions and allies that he's had throughout the years, or as Sarah Jane once called them, his family, and exhibits a soft expression of wonder as he muses how fortunate he has been to have met them all, at how each one in their own way made him into a better man. And when he turns to Rose and stares back at her with a gaze that is completely unreserved in emotion and full of love, he wonders again, this time pondering on what made him run for so long for all of these centuries. As Rose turns into him and clasps his hand a little tighter, he knows that she is what he has been searching for all of this time and now that he has her and is allowed to keep her, he knows that he never has a need to run again unless she is by his side.

So he grins softly at her, his mate, in terms of both friend and lover and declares himself that and more before her and all who are in attendance. Proudly and firmly and without any hesitation, he faces the vicar and loudly proclaims his vow of forever so that there is no doubt in anyone's mind that his intentions are clear. "I do."

To his utter bewilderment, a chorus of laughter and soft chuckles are heard from behind him as well as alongside him from Rose, Jackie and the Brigadier. It is the minister who takes pity on him and kindly explains, "That's very reassuring, Dr. Smith, but we haven't yet arrived at that portion of the ceremony."

"Oh…yes, of course," he responds embarrassedly with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Please," he waves one hand in the air while the other tightens his grasp on Rose, "feel free to continue."

Once the last few twitters of remaining laughter dissipate, the ceremony continues without any further interruptions and a couple of _properly_ placed vows later sanctions the Doctor and Rose to be joyously pronounced man and wife. As he lifts the veil from her face, cheers and applause explode all around them and yet the couple barely notices anything other than each other.

"Well, my Rose, we're married in both cultures now," he states huskily as he smoothes the sides of the veil back from her face. "There's no going back for either of us."

"Nope," she teases while popping the p, "only backwards, forwards and sideways for us!" Her countenance sobers as her gaze suddenly becomes more serious and intent as she inquires, "This is a lot of domestic, Doctor. Do you still think that it's just as it should be?"

"Oh, no," he replies instantly, his voice laced with indescribable emotion. "I believe that everything is as it was _meant to be._ And as the couple leans closer towards each other to the distant sounds of family and friends in the background, the Doctor and Rose share their first kiss as man and wife according to the laws and customs of Earth.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**

Twenty minutes later, congratulations for the happy couple are still being given out and an irate Brigadier begins to grumble. "Look at them," he disapproves with a shake of his head, "just standing there larking about as if we have nothing better to do!" He turns a frustrated gaze onto Doris, Benton and Yates. "Don't they realize that we have a schedule to keep?"

Doris rolls her eyes at her husband before replying with a frustrated tone of her own. "Alastair, this is their wedding day, not a maneuver. Do you really feel the need to put a damper on the festivities this early on in the day?" She gestures to the beaming newlyweds and smiles. "It's a day of romance after all."

"Well they can save the romance for their marriage where it belongs!" He darts a teasing grin at his wife while exhibiting a twinkle in his eyes. "Or at least that's what I've heard from other husbands."

Doris merely sends him a playful glare and sticks her tongue out at him while the other two men chuckle softly. Unfortunately, the Brigadier's own smile swiftly changes to a frown when the best wishes continue to flow. "We'll never have this lot under control at this rate." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "What they need is some discipline. Captain Yates, I want these civilians brought to attention."

Mike offers a brisk nod and instant reply of, "Yes, Sir!" He swivels to face John Benton with an impish gleam in his eye and orders, "RSMBenton, call these men and women to attention!"

Ever one to quickly and faithfully follow a direct order, Benton snaps his heels as he salutes the former officer and acknowledges, "Sir!" before turning on his heel and rapidly and very loudly calling out, **Attention!** Alright you lot, everyone get seated! It's time for the Brigadier's speech!"

As the shocked crowd hurries to their chairs, Benton spins back around to face the Brigadier with a curt nod. "Good job, man!" as he claps his old friend and colleague on the shoulder. He shoots another teasing grin to his wife and notes, "Good heaven, I had forgotten how good it felt to have someone actually listen to me when I tell them to do something!"

Doris laughs aloud and remarks, "Well enjoy it today, I think we both know who the true commanding officer is at home."

Holding up his glass to his wife in acknowledgment, the Brigadier then turns to the crowd and begins speaking. "I've known the Doctor for quite some time," tipping two fingers towards his head to indicate his grey hair, "longer than I care to remember, actually." Laughter erupts from the crowd. "We've been through a lot together, the Doctor and I. Alien invasions, mad scientists and mutants, but this is a day that I never thought I'd see." The Doctor chuckles softly in appreciation at the truth of the Brigadier's words as he gazes cheerfully at Rose while she giggles back at him.

"In saying that, I never expected to be standing here today hearing this speech, and so I was actually quite surprised when I was asked to be the one to give it. But however unexpected it may have been, it is also an honor. Since I have known him, I have seen the Doctor save our planet and our lives, and always at the risk to his own. No matter how dire the situation or the threat to humanity, the Doctor never once turned away from the great responsibility of saving us all regardless of the cost to himself. And in saying _that,_ how could I possibly refuse to honor this one simple request for the man who I have had the privilege not only to call my Scientific Advisor and comrade in arms, but most importantly, my friend."

The Brig looks at Rose with admiration in his eyes before continuing his speech. "It takes an incredible type of woman to be able to make the Doctor settle down, much less want to. Believe me, I know," he looks over at the Doctor with a mock glare and offers a soft chuckle. "I can't even begin to tell you how many times that I've tried to accomplish the very same thing. My hat is off to you, Rose Tyler," he brings two fingers up to his forehead and tips them in her direction and then casts his attention to her husband, "and to you as well, Doctor. You've both accomplished more than you realize, a life filled with adventure and someone to share it with," the Brig darts a soft glance towards his own wife and adds, "Sometimes you just need a hand to hold in this world and I am ever so pleased for you that you have found yours." He holds his drink up to ends the toast with, "To the Doctor and Rose Tyler!" Everyone readily repeats his sentiment while Rose and the Doctor mouth, 'To us', before clinking glasses and sharing a soft kiss.

A round of applause meets the end of the Brigadier's toast and when all has quieted down once more, Pete Tyler stands up to request, "So is anyone ready for the cake?"

Eyes bright and alight at Pete's suggestion, the Doctor is immediately drawn out of his reverie with Rose and jumps to his feet exclaiming, "Ooohh, cake! What kind? Vanilla, chocolate, or ooohh, banana? Tell me that it's banana!"

Rose rolls her eyes in amusement before she tugs him back down and confides, "It's not banana, but it does have ball bearings." At the Doctor's squeak of excitement, Rose laughs heartily as she notes that the moment that these words leave her mouth, his pout instantaneously transforms into a huge mouth watering grin.

"Ball bearings!" he cries excitedly before pulling away from Rose completely and darting to the table where the cake stands. Pushing aside Susan's children when they innocently form a barrier between him and his heart's desire, he chides, "Oi, watch it you lot! I'm first!" He straightens his tie and reminds them, "Seeing as it's my wedding and I'm the groom and all, which makes this whole day all about _**me!"**_

Susan is pulling her youngest child, Katy, away from the temptation of the cake's frosting when she softly clears her throat and murmurs, "Grandfather, I think that you've forgotten someone," as she subtly tips her head in Rose's general direction.

Unfortunately, subtlety has never been one of the Doctor's strong suits in any incarnation and he blithely replies, "Don't worry, Susan, there's plenty of cake for everyone, you'll get yours! Besides, even if you do miss out, I happen to know for a fact that Ace is around here somewhere and she can create the tastiest milkshake this side of Kasterborous!" He rocks back onto his heels at the memory while he sticks his hands into his jacket pockets and sternly advises, "Just don't ask her to serve it to you."

David, Susan's eldest boy simply stares at his great-grandfather in wide-eyed astonishment and mutters, "Wow."

"Well said," agrees the oldest girl, Carole, and prods the Doctor in Rose's direction as she flat out tells him, "Mother is referring to Rose, Great-grandfather, _your wife."_

Realization quickly dawns in the Doctor's eyes and he hazards a glance towards Rose, who is merely sitting patiently at their table and offering him a small wave as a reminder that she's still there. He clears his throat before stating firmly, in a loud tone, "And of course my beautiful, no make that _**gorgeous**_ wife, who without her stunning presence would make this day not only impossible but woefully and bleakly incomplete." Rose shakes her head in amusement as he stretches out his hand and wiggles his fingers in invitation for her to join him and so she slowly rises to make her way over to him.

"Nice save," whispers young David approvingly. "Tell me about it," the Doctor whispers back.

Jackie calls Isobel over to take the first picture of them cutting the cake while she and Rose search the table for the knife and spatula to cut and serve it with. When Rose and Jackie turn back around, they find themselves utterly stunned upon discovering the Doctor already holding a piece of cake that he had spooned out onto a cloth napkin and merrily chewing away.

"Mmmm," he hums appreciatively, "this is _**good**_ cake! I knew that ball bearings would make all of the difference."

"Rose!" growls Jackie as her daughter does her best to hold her back. "Just look at what that idiot has done! He's ruined the entire cake cutting!"

The Doctor stares at her in confusion as he continues enjoying his cake. "That's the beauty of this cake, Jackie, it's so moist that you don't need a knife to cut it, simply use a spoon like I did!" And then he proceeds to show her how to do just that.

Jackie shuts her eyes tightly in effort to calm herself down. _After all, it wouldn't do to make Rose a widow before she's had her reception. They'll be plenty of time for that sort of thing tomorrow_ , before opening them to glare at him and wail, "Now what are we supposed to do? Take a few pictures of him stuffing himself? As if we don't have a ton of those already!"

Both Rose and Pete do their best to calm her down while the Doctor continues to stare at her with a bewildered look that plainly conveys, _What's her problem?_

Across the way, Ian Campbell scurries over to Harry and Sarah Jane and grandly introduces himself with a graceful bow. "Good day, my name is Ian Campbell, please consider me completely at your service." Before the couple can reply in kind, Ian holds up his hand and announces, "No need to introduce yourself, Dr. Sullivan, I know who you are; Great-Grandfather told us all about you." Harry looks flattered and puffs up with pride. "You're the one who fancies Miss Smith rotten!"

Harry is extremely grateful for the boy's request for a lack of response because at this moment he doesn't think he could give him one. As he notices the heated flush rising in Sarah Jane's cheeks, it's absolutely no great feat for Harry to turn even paler in comparison.

Spying their nearly empty drinks, Ian moves into action. "Mum told us to help out in any way we can, do you need me to do anything?" He rapidly pulls open his jacket and dress shirt to reveal the Loca-Cola slogan and inquires, "Fancy some Loca-Cola? The latest flavor is jalapeno."

"No, thank you," states Harry with a forced smile. "And please don't feel that you need to stay on our account, I think that you've done more than enough."

Ian offers a departing bow before taking his leave and once gone, Sarah Jane, attempts to bite back her laughter before turning towards Harry who is currently avoiding her gaze. "So," she suggests with a peculiar gleam in her eyes, "What do you say that we go find a nice quiet table and discuss a few things?"

"Like what?" asks Harry dismally as he continues to all avoid eye contact by staring miserably at the ground, sure that Sarah Jane is about to kindly explain how they're nothing more than friends and it's best to remain that way.

She leans into him as she softly informs him, "Like how you're not the only one who fancies someone rotten."

Harry's eyes instantly dart to hers and his brow furrows in confusion. He raises the hand holding his plate and gestures towards the Doctor. "But you two were always so close…I just figured that…well, you know."

Sarah Jane shakes her head slowly so that her message is clear. "You have the wrong doctor, Harry Sullivan." Then in a tone that's so gentle it's almost a whisper. "It's always been you, Harry." And then, in a much firmer voice, "It's just that you're too bloody stupid to see it."

Properly chastised and yet elated all the same, Harry promptly admits, "Well, I happen to have it on good authority that I am an imbecile." He tilts his head to indicate a group of empty tables away from the main festivities. "Shall we?"

Sarah Jane nods once and ribs; "Now you're getting the idea." With a soft chuckle, he escorts her through the crowd of party goers and as they reach the table he leans down close to her and murmurs, "And Sarah?"

"Yes Harry?" she responds quietly. He takes a moment to clear his throat. "When and wherever we traveled together and every day since, it's always been you…for me."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek and despite the gravity of the moment and the importance of the steps that they are about to take towards a new life together, Sarah Jane, being who she is can't help but make one last teasing remark. "I'm sure the Doctor will be very relieved to hear that."

And Harry, being who he is, simply rolls his eyes and returns the kiss that she is so sweetly offering. Because who he is, is a man who loves her and could never resist her, teasing or not.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Allowing herself a moment so that she can relax and catch her breath, Rose scans the reception until her gaze falls on their photographer, Isobel, taking candid shots of the Doctor with his friends. Her grin widens as she sees the Doctor having the time of his lives recanting old and new adventures with past companions and she recalls the time after meeting Sarah Jane that she suddenly realized that she was one in a long line of them. As she listens to her husband's laughter and eyes his manic grin, she appreciates that she has finally come to accept that fact with great pride for herself and an endless amount of joy for him.

Jackie steps over to stand alongside her daughter while shaking her head in amusement at the Doctor's wild gestures as he begins to tell another story. Rose runs her fingers across one of the floral arrangement as she praises her mother. "The flowers are lovely, Mum! The Doctor and I can't thank you enough for putting this all together."

Jackie beams at her daughter but hastens to insist, "Oh, don't thank me, love. I don't think that the flowers would have turned out half as lovely without Peri's help."

"Did somebody call me?" asks Peri anxiously as she rushes over to Jackie's side. "Do you need me to help out with anything, Mrs. Tyler?"

"No, love, you don't worry about anything today, you've done more than enough," assures Jackie gratefully. "I was just telling my Rose here how beautiful everything looks and it's all down to you." She gently nudges Peri in her side. "And I told you to call me Jackie."

Peri blushes sweetly and asserts, "Well thank you,Jackie, but I can't take credit for everything, just the flowers." She looks at Rose and smiles. "From what I understand, this was a group effort from all of the Doctor's companions as well as your own family." She and Rose reach out to shake hands at the same time. "I'm Peri by the way, I used to travel with the Doctor when he wore celery and a cricket outfit and then when he changed…well, let's just say that he changed into something that's better left unsaid for now. I wouldn't want to send you running," she adds with a cheeky grin.

Rose smiles brightly, and waving a hand towards her wedding dress, she remarks, "I'm Rose, as you can guess, and it's really lovely to meet you Peri. The Doctor's finally gotten around to telling me all about his former companions so he's told me all about you." Rose looks a little sheepish as she confesses, "I went through a regeneration with him too but from what he's told me, I had a much easier time." Rose takes Peri's hand consolingly and tells her, "He still feels terrible about how he treated you, Peri, from both the attack and afterwards. You deserved so much better than he gave you and he's told me that he'll never be able to forgive himself for that."

"Wow," breathes Peri, slightly awed by the admission. "He really has changed." Her face breaks out into a comforting smile as she reassures, "Honestly, Rose, you can tell him from me that I'm fine with it. I made peace with our irreconcilable differences a long time ago and it doesn't mean that I didn't consider the Doctor a good friend; it was just a lot harder to see it back then." She releases a small laugh. "I had to squint my eyes a lot."

Jackie throws in her two cents when she asserts, "If it's any consolation, Peri, he's not _that much_ better now." When Rose gives her an admonishing glare, Jackie defends, "And don't give me that look, Madame! You know as well as I do that he may be worth the monsters but he can be a monster and all when he wants to be!"

Having finished entertaining the guests and missing his bride, the Doctor strolls over to the women and upon spying Peri, immediately pulls her in for a hug. "Perpugilliam Brown! It's so good to see you!" He pulls back while still holding onto her shoulders and stares at her with a trace of disbelief. "Look at you, all grown up and Queen of a World now!" She rolls her eyes at him and he queries, "What? Are we not amused?" He releases her to tug on his ear as he stares off into the distance and muses, "No, no, that was Queen Victoria, wasn't it Rose?" as he tosses his wife a cheeky wink.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up myself but I've been awfully busy here with," he gives a slight shudder, " _human_ _domestics_ but there's no one that I'd trust more than Susan to see you here safely." His face takes on a more serious visage as he quietly claims, "I really am glad to see you Peri, it's been far too long since we last met," and then in a silent request for forgiveness, he leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It's good to see you too, Doctor," returns Peri kindly as she kisses his cheek and adds, "in any form." Then with an impish gleam in her eyes, she advises, "Although I wouldn't be so quick to regenerate if I were you, this one's a lot nicer than the last one I knew." She leaves with a giggle but a swift backwards glance gives her the guarantee that this man is still the Doctor as he bears an expression so snide that she swears that she could be looking at his Sixth self.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the Doctor and Rose turn to find Tegan striding towards them. "Doctor, Rose, congratulations! It was a lovely ceremony and I must say as unusual as the reception has been," she gestures towards the child servers, "it's still fantastic!"

Grinning broadly, the Doctor waves a few of the children over to introduce them. "Thank you, and may I introduce some members of our staff? These are a few of my great-grandchildren, Billie, Christopher and Sarah."

"Hello," greets Tegan, I used to travel with the Doctor.

"We know," enthuses Billie, all full of excitement at meeting another of the Doctor's previous companions. "He's told us several stories from his fourth and fifth regenerations so we'd recognize that Australian accent anywhere."

"That's right," congratulates Tegan, obviously flattered to be remembered by the Doctor to his family. "And do you know my name? It begins with a T."

"Absolutely," confides Christopher as he sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels, "it's Trolley Dolly!"

"What was that?" growls Tegan as the Doctor's eyes widen in alarm.

"Trolley Dolley," repeats Christopher much to a horrified Doctor's dismay. "At least that's how he's always referred to you in his stories." The young boy turns to the Doctor and smiles proudly at the recollection. "Isn't that right, Sir?"

Shaking his head fervently and avoiding the children's confused gazes at all costs, the Doctor ignores his wife's attempts to muffle her laughter and focuses all of his attention on Tegan. "I'm so sorry for this horrendous misunderstanding but the children must have misheard me. You know how it is with offspring of mixed species; their hearing is never quite up to par as it should be."

Sarah snorts in offense and huffs, "Our hearing is perfectly up to and above standard, thank you very much! It's more like your advanced years have affected your memory! I clearly recall your stating that 'Trolley Dolley's runaway gob incited this or if Trolley Dolley could just manage her temper'. I am perfectly clear on the matter, Great-Grandfather!"

"You know," whispers Billie to her brother, "she doesn't look like a Dolly to me. Are you sure that the T isn't for Turlough?"

"No, no," denies Christopher, "Turlough was a male and he dressed like a butler." He sighs regretfully. "It's a shame that he's not here though, he already has the proper attire to help us out with serving today."

When Tegan's ire becomes apparent from her heated gaze, the Doctor quickly grasps her hands and babbles, "Dear _Tegan_ , it's so good of you to come all of this way to be here on our special day! But you mustn't waste all of your precious time visiting with us! No, no," he hushes her when she tries to interrupt, "there's so much more to do and so many new people to meet you must go out there and socialize! Now brave heart, _Tegan_ ," as he pushes her toward the children. "I want you three to personally see to it that _**Tegan**_ has a wonderful time! In fact, I saw Nyssa by the refreshment tables earlier, why don't you start over there. Does that meet with everyone's approval? Alright, good show everyone! Trot on!"

He hurriedly waves them all off as Tegan takes the chance to shoot one last dagger-filled look at the Doctor as she promises, "I'll see you later, Doctor!"

"Not if I see you first," he mutters in reply as Rose finally pulls her fist away from her mouth to let out a few guffaws. "Oh yes, thank you," comments the Doctor sarcastically, "that's ever so supportive and ladylike."

"I'm sorry love," replies Rose as she tries to compose herself, "but even knowing how good you've always been at running off, I never once thought that your feet would be able to meet their match with your gob." She finally manages to catch her breath as she wipes away the tears of laughter that are streaming down her face. "Honestly Doctor, _Trolley Dolley?_ "

He runs a hand through his hair as he despairs at being so caught out. "It was said in a moment of anger, Rose! That woman can be so _frustrating_ at times!" He turns his gaze to her, his entire expression radiating sincerity. "I never meant for the children to pick that up, I swear! I never even realized that I'd said it that often, although to be fair…"

A quelling glance from Rose prevents him for finishing that sentence. He leans against a lamppost as he stares morosely at her and issues a defeated sigh. "I know, I know, I'm not the smartest man in the universe…"

"Isn't that the truth?" quips Nana Prentice as she and a chortling Wilfred Mott are passing by on their way to join Jackie at the refreshment table. The Doctor's mouth twists into a grimace as he watches Jackie and Nana put their heads together in a gossip fest before aiming identical smirks in his direction.

Rose gazes at her husband in sympathy before cradling his face and pulling him down for a gentle kiss. With a soft hum of appreciation, he holds her hands in place with his own and leans down until their foreheads are resting against each other. "Rose Tyler," he murmurs earnestly, "in case I've never told you and in case there is some unfortunate and unforeseen happenstance that is lurking around the corner just waiting to make this the last time that I could tell you this…" his voice trails off as he chokes up at the wealth of emotion his thoughts are bringing him.

"Yes? What is it Doctor?" questions Rose concernedly.

"My Rose," he swears vehemently, "I just want you to know that no matter what form of torture or domestic that I may have to endure during our lifetime together…you're worth all of the mothers."

Rose's smile is as genuine as her laughter and her love for this alien man. "Thank you, my Doctor, that's the sweetest thing that you've ever said to me!"

Rose rises up on her tiptoes until their lips meet in pure bliss and their brief kiss quickly becomes so much more until it is only the insistent clearing of Pete's throat that manages to bring them out of their reverie. "Excuse me you two," he apologizes, "but I think it would be best if you two waited until after the wedding for any more of that and preferably not in my company."

"And is there anything that you wanted in particular, Pete?" requests the Doctor grumpily. "I mean besides ruining a perfectly lovely moment?"

"Just be grateful that I was the one who came over here and not Jackie," he teases with a smile. "She sent me over here so that you can start off the first dance."

Pete heads over to the microphone to announce the couple's first dance while the Doctor remarks, "Well, it's not exactly a hospital storeroom or a spaceship, but I guess it'll do."

As they take their positions, the strains of Shania Twain's, Run, plays throughout the Estate. They hold each other tighter and laugh joyfully as they hear, 'You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to'. "That's perfect," murmurs the Doctor into her ear before he sighs. "Today has been quite the day. It's a shame that Grace Holloway couldn't make it."

Rose's eyebrow arches inquiringly as she asks, "Are you seriously telling me that you're pining for another woman on our _wedding day?_ "

"What?" asks the Doctor distractedly before realizing that his meaning could be misconstrued. "Oh! What? No, no, of course not, love, that's not what I meant at all! I was just thinking that you've met and mingled with companions from every single one of my past lives, with the exception of my Eighth, of course.

"It's a shame that Grace couldn't make it. She's busy at some medical conference, isn't she?" inquires Rose.

"Yes, she's invented some more life saving techniques that are absolutely critical to the care of cardiac patients. She's doing a tour of conferences to teach her methods that will be implemented in hospitals worldwide." He grins proudly in memory of the timelines that he saw for her when they first met. "She's going to do great things, she is! I'm very proud of her, and proud to know her."

Rose seems to mull something over for a moment before mentioning, "I can see why. If I remember correctly, you told me that Grace met and trusted a complete stranger, looked into the Eye of Harmony and helped saved the day even though at one point she was responsible for you regenerating."

"Any of that sound familiar?" questions the Doctor with a pointed look.

She shows her tongue in teeth grin and laughingly notes, "They say the basis of any friendship is finding a bit of common ground and you know, I think that we could be great friends, even with her having kissed you."

"Really, Rose?" asks the Doctor joyfully, incredibly impressed at her maturity over a past relationship regardless of how long ago or how brief it was.

"Of course, Doctor, I learned my lesson well from my first meeting with Sarah Jane, I'm a changed woman!" she declares firmly.

"Yes, you are, my beautiful bride," he proudly acknowledges, "you most definitely are."

"Yep," she says popping the p and finishing with a huge grin, "Now, I'm a married woman!"

He throws his head back in laughter and reiterates, "Yes, you are!"

"Speaking of which," broaches Rose curiously, "you've never once told me if you have any preference on how I should be addressed."

"What do you mean, love?" he requests with a furrowed brow.

"I mean, who am I exactly? Am I going to be Rose Sigma, wife of a Time Lord or am I Rose Smith, wife of a former U.N.I.T. Scientific Advisor? Or what do you think of Rose Tyler-Sigma-Smith?" she ends with a laugh. "What's your input? Who do you see me as?"

The Doctor leans down close to her and whispers against her mouth, "Mine," before kissing her ever so softly.

"I think that's my favorite," murmurs Rose dreamily.

He smiles widely and adds, "However, to me, you will always be my Rose Tyler," he dips her without any warning before pulling her back up and flush against him, "and that's my favorite."

"Then that's what I'll continue to use," she readily consents. "We'll simply be the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS."

"Yep," affirms the Doctor. "Just as it should be."

"So babe, asks Mickey of Martha while he gives her a twirl on the dance floor that brings her right back into his arms, "how are you enjoying the wedding so far?"

She laughs a bit before replying, "It's great, lovely food and interesting people! Although I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised that the Doctor and Rose have friends with so many varying ages." She thinks on it for a moment. "It must be down to all of the traveling that they do."

"Yeah," agrees Mickey guiltily, having not yet shared Rose and the Doctor's secret with her, "that must be it."

Martha sighs softly in contentment against his shoulder before pulling back to meet Mickey's eyes. "It's funny, because I haven't known them for that long but I'm really happy for them, they really seem to deserve this."

Mickey snorts in amusement. "Believe me, love, you're not the only one who feels that way. I've known them both for a long time and this day has truly been a long time coming." Mickey gazes off to some distant memory and releases a soft chuckle. "You know, me and Rose were together when we met the Doctor, before he took her away. I didn't think that I'd ever get over that but now I can't imagine her with anyone else but him."

"Is it hard then?" queries Martha with a trace of worry and uncertainty. "I mean, to be here at the wedding?"

Mickey flashes a huge grin at her. "Nah, like I said, they're made for each other, and besides," he adds as he dips her quickly before pulling her back close to him, "I've already found who I'm meant to be with."

Martha's smile is dazzling and relieved all at the same time. "Well then," she suggests teasingly with a soft kiss to his lips before gently nuzzling his nose with her own, "I think you need a doctor."

They lean in closer for another kiss when the Doctor interrupts them. He happens to be dancing past them with Rose, who laughs when he informs the couple in a tone filled with repulsion, "I'll have you know that you've ruined that line for me now."

With a final glare from the Time Lord and an approving smile and nod from Rose, the newly married again couple continues to weave their way through the crowded dance floor while leaving the newfound couple to their own laughter and to carry on falling very much in love.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Nyssa finds herself wandering down the street, sampling the various vendors' cuisine while she watches everyone dancing and celebrating in the Doctor and Rose's happiness. And he is happy, she thinks as she watches him gazing at Rose while he dances with her, happier than she's ever seen him, in any incarnation.

She grins as the Doctor performs an intricate set of dance moves with Rose and when she looks around at the crowd sharing her laughter and making a few cat calls and whoops of delight, she notices a very familiar man walking down the end of the street with a plate of food. Nyssa instantly sets after him at a fast pace and it is soon becomes mere moments before she has caught up with him. Apparently once you are a companion of the Doctor, you are always good at running.

She approaches him from behind and tapping him on the shoulder, she questions, "Doctor, what are you doing here when you're supposed to be over there?" as she indicates the newlyweds still dancing away.

The Fifth Doctor removes his hat while balancing a plate of food in his other hand and greets, "Hello, Nyssa! It's good to see you looking so well!"

She immediately comprehends that at this point in time for him that although he currently seems to be on his own that she's still travelling with him. "Am I currently not well then?" she inquires in an attempt to place her timeline.

The Doctor's cheerful mask quickly falls away to be replaced with a mournful expression. "It's not that…it's just…," he sighs regretfully, "it hasn't been that long since we lost Adric."

"Oh," responds Nyssa quietly, "I see."

He looks down at her sympathetically and explains, "Yes…I've just left you and Tegan at the Lleweraf Spa for a bit of rest before we take off for some new adventure."

"And is that why you're here?" she asks curiously. "You wanted a new adventure?" Her face and tone suddenly reflect her worry. "Or is something going to happen?" She looks back fretfully at the married couple. "Please tell me that we can fix it, Doctor, today of all days."

He smiles down kindly at her. "There's no need to worry, Nyssa, there's no catastrophe in the making." He studies the area around him as if seeing things that only he can, and most likely, that is probably the case. "At least not today, there's not. I wasn't sure at first why the TARDIS brought me here. I was doing a bit of maintenance when the old girl's time rotor started moving and she wouldn't budge once we'd landed. But now that you've so kindly explained to me exactly who the groom is, I think I understand why now."

Nyssa is much chagrined as she apologizes. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I know that you're not supposed to know too much of your own future."

He smiles back at her in reassurance. "That's alright, Nyssa, I can always make myself forget. Besides, the TARDIS was the one who wanted me here. I think that she wanted me to have something to look forward to," he remarks with a pained smile.

"You do have something to look forward to, Doctor, and it's something, or rather someone, very special," promises Nyssa unreservedly.

His gaze travels over to his future bride and acknowledges, "Yes, I can see that, even with these old eyes," he laughs softly, "or young eyes as the case may be. Well, I'd best be heading back now…timelines and all that…don't want to leave you and Tegan alone too long. Who knows what type of trouble you two would get into?"

" _We_ get into trouble?" accuses Nyssa laughingly with a knowing gaze.

The Doctor grins in acknowledgement of his jest before suddenly taking on an upset appearance and hurriedly thrusting his hat back on his head. He grimaces slightly and notes, "It looks like Tegan's searching for you, Nyssa." He places his hand on her shoulder and nudges her back a bit while encouraging, "You'd best find her before she finds me. After all, we don't want to cause any scenes today of all days, do we?"

Nyssa shakes her head in wonder at the ability of a Time Lord to run away from responsibility on his wedding day while still remaining to partake in it. She watches as he hurries off back to the TARDIS and whispers, "Goodbye, Doctor…again."

Then as he requested, she finds Tegan before she finds him. "There you are!" declares Tegan exasperatedly. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"Oh, just talking to an old friend," replies Nyssa. "Come on, Tegan, let's find some refreshments to our liking. All the variety of food here reminds me of the outdoor banquet that they had at the Cranleigh estate. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," recalls Tegan fondly. "Hey, maybe we can show this crowd some of the dance moves that we used back then," before she breaks into a Charleston causing both women to fall into each other's arms with laughter at the shared memories.

The Fifth Doctor watches the future versions of his two companions and smiles because even though it's obvious to him that these two women are no longer travelling with him, it's also obvious that they are both very content in their lives and with who they are and who they've been and that's all he ever really wants for everyone he travels with. He looks over at the Doctor and Rose as they finish dancing and take respite off to the side of the rest of the other dancers and watches as his future self suddenly jerks his head up and pins him down with his gaze in sudden remembrance that his younger self is here. _I must hide the memory quite successfully then._

The Tenth Doctor's voice promptly echoes in his mind. _Yes, you do._

The Fifth Doctor indicates the TARDIS. _I think that the old girl is ready to take me back now._ He pops a pastry into his mouth. _Thanks for the nibbles, I'll be seeing you._

The Doctor holds Rose tighter and sends back, _You're going to be me._ He kisses the top of her head as he draws her closer into his embrace. _And you have no idea how lucky you are when I say that. Besides the obvious, of course_ , he finishes with a pretty boy smile.

The Fifth Doctor rolls his eyes and returns, _Of course, I'm sure that you're referring to our bride?_

All hint of teasing gone, the Tenth Doctor nods slightly and steadies his gaze. _I am. If you allow us to remember nothing else of this moment, when you finally do meet her, remember this. In all of time and space, throughout all of the places we've been, the things that we have seen and the people that we have met, Rose, to me, and more than one of me mind you, is home._

 _Indeed?_ queries the Fifth Doctor with a rising of both eyebrows. The Tenth Doctor only smiles widely in reply but it is Rose, who has been listening in as it were, who turns her head to face the Fifth Doctor and mouth at the same time that her voice resonates within his mind. _I love you, my Doctor. I love all of you._

He swallows harshly at the wealth of emotion that her loving gaze and sound of her voice within his mind have stirred in him and tips his hat to her as he steps into the open doorway of the TARDIS. He steels himself to meet her scrutiny, which is more out of curiosity than comparison, and watches her soft smile turn into a teasing grin with a hint of tongue poking out between her teeth. He grins back at her and with a small laugh echoing in Rose's mind as he closes the TARDIS door as the ship and her Doctor vanish, she hears his last words on the subject. _Indeed_ , _and quite right too._

The sound of the TARDIS engines has barely faded when the blue box suddenly reappears in another area down the street causing concern and distress to flare up between the Doctor and Rose's link. "You came back!" declares Rose in confusion. "But why, Doctor? Do you need help?"

The Doctor admits, "I don't know, my memory is still blocked, I must not have reached my trigger to remember yet." He grabs her hand and starts leading her down the street. "Well, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

They are unable to make their way there as quickly as they'd like what with various well-wishers stopping them along the way but eventually they near the box when a very familiar figure steps out of the time machine. "What'd you bring me here for, eh? She already said no!" He looks around him and locks gazes with Rose Tyler in a wedding dress and grouses, "Oh great, more domestic." _But not with me. That why you brought me here,_ he sends to his ship irritably, s _o that you could rub my face in it? I know what I've lost, thanks, I don't need any reminders._

The TARDIS' gentle hum of encouragement coincides with the head on collision of one newly married Rose Tyler rushing into the Ninth Doctor's arms. He's barely able to remain steady on his feet when Rose suddenly grabs the lapels of his jacket and drags him down for a kiss. And although he's completely taken aback by her reaction, the Ninth Doctor responds enthusiastically, automatically drawing his arms tight around her to pull her flush against him as if kissing each other in greeting was something that they did all the time.

When the kiss seems to go on without any sign of stopping, the Tenth Doctor shouts, "Oi, you two, I'm standing right here!"

"Oh yeah," Nine remarks shakily as he slowly draws back from Rose, "what's this about then?" He throws a disparaging glance towards the man that he assumes is Rose's husband and asks, "Finally decided that you're tired of hanging around pretty boys? Well, it's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

"My Doctor," murmurs Rose dreamily, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that and to be able to remember it!" Her gaze clears and her teasing grin comes into play. "At least with this you."

Nine's brow furrows in consternation as he questions, "This me? What?"

A London accent promptly echoes in his head stating, _We really were thick, thickety thickos weren't we? And we used to call Mickey an idiot._

 _Don't you mean Rickey?_ returns Nine telepathically without thinking before his eyes widen in sudden realization. "No! No, no, no, no!" He whirls on Rose and accuses, "Rose Tyler, you turned me into a pretty boy! What happened? Did you wait until I started regenerating before pulling out your list of Cosmo's Top Ten Heartthrobs and whispering descriptions of them in my ear?"

Rose lets out a quick laugh before drawing him back into her embrace and snuggling into him, nuzzling her cheek against the soft wool of his jumper. "What did I need with pretty boys when I had you?"

The Ninth Doctor's gaze softens considerably at her statement while Ten clenches his teeth together and grits, "Still standing _right here!_ "

Rose leans away from the Ninth Doctor with a reluctant sigh and chastises her husband. "Leave it to you be jealous of yourself. _We're_ the ones who are married aren't we?"

"Yeah," considers the Ninth Doctor as Ten begins to soften under his wife's gentle admonishing, "And how did we let that happen then? _It's domestic!_ "

"It's _**Rose**_ ," replies Ten without a moment's hestitation. "Does anything more really need saying?"

Nine looks down at the woman in question, his present love and future bride, and lifts a stray hair away from her face as he concedes, "No, I guess not." He continues to stare at her, amazement flooding him at the comprehension of their upcoming relationship. Rose's face begins to show a trace of worry as Nine bears a pout that's very reminiscent of his next self. "But you said no, Rose, I asked you to come with me and you didn't want me."

Rose shakes her head emphatically as she raises both hands to cradle his face to ensure that she'll hold his gaze. "No, Doctor, that's not true! I have _always_ wanted you! I always will," she vows in a softer tone while she trails the back of her fingers down his jaw. "I love you, Doctor, loved you even then to be honest but I didn't want to abandon my family." She looks a cross between sheepish and guilty as she admits, "My resolve didn't last very long though, because I went off with you when you came back and asked me again seconds later."

"Really?" he asks her with a quick glance to his future self for reassurance.

Ten nods firmly and declares, "Best decision of all of our lives!" He gives a meaningful look to Nine that hints at the future without revealing it outright, "For the rest of our lives."

Nine's eyebrows rise at the hope that's quickly rising in his heart at this latest insinuation and at the happiness and peace that's written all over Ten's face. "Well then," sighs Nine happily, "I guess I better be getting back." The huge grin that Rose missed so much appears on his face and he boasts, "I've got me a Rose Tyler to pick up for our first date!"

His attention drifts away from the couple as he ponders, "Now, what should our first date be? It's got to be something spectacular. Hmmm…perhaps a plasma storm or a bit of time travel, backwards or forwards…hmmm. I know!" he shouts, his face alight with glee. "How do you feel about chips?"

Rose's laughter is music to both men's ears. "I love them, almost as much as I love you."

"Yeah?" He asks softly while reaching for her hand and kissing it, "Well, you're not alone there."

Ten's voice enters his mind again to proclaim, _And neither are we, not ever again._

The thought renders Nine speechless for a moment, torn between all that he has lost and all that he will gain. He gazes helplessly at his future self and his future wife, both who know him all too well, and chuckles quietly as he muses on how he has never wanted to regenerate so badly in all of his lives. "I really should be off," he announces hesitantly while still clutching Rose's hand like a lifeline, "if we really want to get started on this fantastic life we have and all that."

"Do you really have to go so soon? Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" pleads Rose sadly. "I've missed you so much."

"Rose Tyler," starts Nine as he gently takes both of her arms and pushes her back into Ten's waiting embrace, 'I'm right here," and he lets her go with leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. He's just stepping away from the pair when a cry for help calls his attention. He bolts from the couple and flees down the street to see an old woman lying on the sidewalk struggling to return to an upright position. Reaching her in no time, he bends on one knee and asks, "Are you are alright, love? That was a quite a tumble that you took."

The old woman's eyes gleam with delight, in fact one shines particularly bright, as she grabs his jacket lapels and cries, "Gotcha!"

The Ninth Doctor instantly and quite unexpectedly finds himself being snogged within an inch of his life while shouts of, "Nana Prentice, no! Let him go!" sound behind him from his beloved Rose.

Nine falls back in shock and revulsion when a strange prickling trails across his skin from the aftereffects of the kiss and lands into Ten and Rose's waiting arms. Thankfully, having seen Nana's fall themselves, Mickey and Martha rush over to pull her off of Nine to access the damage. "Leave me alone, leave me alone!" she screams at Martha and Mickey, "I got him just where I want him!"

"Maam', calm down," instructs Martha soothingly, "it's alright, I'm a doctor, I'm going to take care of you."

"I want him to take care of me!" declares Nana ardently while trying to scramble over to Nine who quickly takes refuge behind Ten and Rose. Martha and Mickey hurriedly drag a protesting Nana away while Mickey glances back at Nine exhibiting an evil grin and a bellyful of laughter.

Nine stands to his full height and demands, "What's Rickey the Idiot laughing about? What'd I ever do to him?"

Rose reminds him, "We were dating when we met, you know."

"Yeah, but still…," chokes Nine as the prickling on his skin worsens and Ten seems to be feeling the same sensation breaking out over his own dermis, " **nobody deserves** **that!"** Suddenly, he doubles over along with Ten and they're both spitting onto the sidewalk.

Alarmed, Rose crouches alongside both men and asks fearfully, "What is it? What's wrong? Are the two of you causing a paradox?"

Nine gulps and draws in a harsh breath as he tries to reply. "That…that old woman, she, she tastes like, like…,"

"Pears!" finishes his counterpart! "The old biddy _reeks_ of pears!"

"But Doctor," Rose addresses Ten while she rubs soothing circles on Nine's back, "why is it affecting you? Didn't you block this?"

"Yes," seethes Ten while swallowing harshly, "but apparently I thought it would be amusing to put a time-delay on the memory lock!" He takes a deep breath and berates, "That's not funny!" while pointing a finger at an unrepentant Nine who flashes a smile full of retribution.

Rose hurries over to her husband's side and runs her fingers through his hair to calm him down. "Well, at least we know why you came back and asked me twice," he throws a dark look her way, "and why you blocked it."

Both Nine and Ten are busy scrubbing their lips raw when Nine suddenly stops and realizes something. "Wait a minute! When that old lady attacked me, you tried to call her off me and you called her _Nana!_ "

"Yeah," admits Rose nervously.

He stares agape at Ten and questions in a no-nonsense tone, "Are you seriously telling me that we willingly marry into a family with that glass-eyed octopus?"

"Not only that," replies Ten, "but we help bathe her every Saturday night."

"What?" bellows Nine as he starts to retreat from the pair and head back towards his TARDIS.

"Doctor!" scolds Rose. "Why did you say that?"

"It's just a little payback, Rose." He directs a heated glare at the Ninth Doctor's back as he fiddles with the lock to his TARDIS. "Old big ears had it coming!"

With an angry grimace and stern glare aimed at her husband, Rose takes off and gives chase after her former Doctor, barely catching him before he enters the ship. She grabs his arm as he's about to step inside and with a trace of fear, she asks in a trembling voice, "Doctor, if you're not going to stay, are you going to at least go back?"

"Always, Rose Tyler," he responds instantly, "I will always come back for you." With a soft smile, he leans down before he gently kisses her lips and starts to draw back before she tugs him back down again for a much longer and passionate kiss.

However, when it seems that they've become to caught up in their endeavors, the Tenth Doctor clears his throat and announces a little too loudly, "Is this going to be a habit? Because I can always bring back Nana to break this up!" while giving his younger self a pointed look.

Nine slowly ends the kiss while sending out, _No need to start making threats, mate, either way you look at it, I'll be gone soon enough._

After their kiss ends, Rose smiles sweetly at him and informs him, "Remember to tell me that it travels in time."

His eyes light up with excitement and not since he and Susan first left Gallifrey and sought to explore the universe has he ever been so eager to begin a new adventure. "Travels in time, got it! And you remember something for me," he stares pointedly at Ten, "I want her to have a fantastic life."

For the second time that day, Rose pledges, "I do," and kisses the Time Lord that she loves so dearly with everything in her and always will. Nine grins widely and drops one last kiss onto her lips before jumping back into the TARDIS and heading back to the past and to his future, his future with Rose Tyler and their fantastic life.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Once the Ninth Doctor has left, Rose turns to find her husband still pouting over the returned memory of kissing Nana Prentice. Smiling sympathetically, she leans her head against his shoulder as they walk back to the party and commiserates, "Aw, I'm sorry about that Doctor, but at least other you will forget it about if for awhile." When he merely grunts in reply, she adds teasingly, "And besides, I never promised you a bed full of Roses."

The Doctor promptly stops them both dead in their tracks just to glare at her poor and unrepentant attempt at humor so that they nearly walk into Jack who having overheard them murmurs dreamily, "Ahhh, a bed full of Roses, if only."

The Doctor shoots him a warning glare and points a finger at him as he demands, "You quit thinking about that right now, Jack Harkness!"

Properly chastised, Jack sighs and concedes, "Okay, fine," before perking up and asking, "So then how about a bed full of Doctors?"

"Jack!" growls the Doctor as he starts to lunge for the ex-Time Agent while Rose hurriedly throws her arms around him. "Jack," warns Rose with a hint of laughter in her voice, "you better go; I can't hold him back much longer."

He grins saucily while dashing off a quick salute. "Yes maam'!" Jack begins to scan the length of the Estates as he off-handedly remarks, "Besides, I want to get back to Nana anyway, I think that old coot, Wilfred Mott is trying to steal my girl." As he turns to head off, he starts walking backwards as he tosses the newlyweds a flirtatious wink and instructs, "Now you two be sure and behave and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave us much room to work with," grumbles the Doctor prompting Rose to bump his shoulder with her own in amusement.

When the Doctor continues to wear a sour expression despite the fact that they've actually been able to find a moment alone together, her brow wrinkles in concern and she asks, "What's the matter, love?"

"My mouth, it doesn't taste like pears anymore," he notes distractedly.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" she queries as she watches him bring himself out of whatever musings he was partaking in.

"Not really," he answers with a forlorn sigh. "After Jack's last statement about Nana being _his girl_ ," he recalls with a shudder, "all I can taste now is bile."

Feeling that he's been through enough today, Rose interlaces their fingers together and tugs him towards the vendors. "Well, why don't we go over and see if there's anything that you can find to your liking that can take care of that for you?"

"Oooohhh, Rose Tyler, you're brilliant!" enthuses the Doctor. "No wonder I keep marrying you! Do you think that they'll still have any of our cake left with the ball bearings?"

"Maybe!" replies Rose in the type of hopeful and cheery tone that she used to reserve for the more difficult children that she would babysit that needed encouragement. He stares at her quizzically as she's unable to hide her tongue in teeth smile when she's not all that surprised that the same technique for petulant children also works a treat on the Doctor as well, and trying her best to keep her widening grin into turning into all out laughter, they craftily navigate their way through the throng of partygoers and head back to their wedding cake.

"Hey, Professor!" calls out Dorothy McShane from behind the Doctor and Rose as she heads over to them wearing an extremely sophisticated frock paired with an extremely familiar leather coat and pair of boots.

"Dorothy McShane!" he calls back to her mischievously, knowing full well the rise it will get out of her. As her approach quickens in anger and he notes her fiery gaze, he rapidly remembers that out all of the teasing he gave her when they traveled together that her given name was one that he never utilized, and with good reason, she _hated_ it. When she comes to a full stop before him, he throws his hands up in immediate surrender and pleads, "Ace, Ace! I'm sorry, so sorry! New body, you know, haven't quite got the hang of manners just yet!"

She crosses her arms over her chest and with a last seething glare, she gives him a thorough going over from head to toe before her tight lipped grimace breaks out into a huge smile and she throws herself into his arms. She draws back to tell him, "No worries, Professor. I know how old people are; you have to be a bit more tolerant of them, don't you?"

Now it's the Doctor who's wearing a tight lipped grimace. "I don't know what's more surprising, the fact that you just called me old or that you've finally learned to use proper grammar."

Before Ace can form a retort, Rose offers her hand in greeting. "Hello, Ace, I'm Rose Tyler and the Doctor told me all about you."

"Really?" inquires Ace suspiciously as she gazes at the Doctor with an arched eyebrow. She would love to think that she meant enough to him that he still talked about her even now but she can still recall the sting of learning from the Brigadier that she wasn't one of the Professor's first companions, not by a long shot.

"Yeah," assures Rose keenly. "He's told me everything from fighting off Daleks with baseball bats to realizing that you're the latest one." Rose sends Ace a sympathetic look as she tells her, "You're not alone there, mate."

Ace chuckles softly before commenting. "You too, eh? Yeah, well, I know that what with the Professor being ancient and all," she ignores his outraged 'Oi!', "that I shouldn't have been surprised, especially since I took over Mel's spot, but when you're made to feel like you're the only one in the universe who's special and lucky enough to travel with him, you start to believe it."

"Don't I know it," empathizes Rose with a rueful grin.

"Well, you two are special," the Doctor reassures them as he puts an arm around each woman's shoulder and hugs them to his sides, "if you hadn't been then I never would have asked you on my TARDIS." He stares down at Ace with a cheeky grin as he gives her a slight squeeze, "But you are right in regards to Mel, she _was lucky_ to travel with me." He pulls a face and his entire body tenses up as he mutters under his breath, "I still hate carrot juice to this day."

"Speaking of Mel," mentions Ace, "where is she? I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Oh no?" questions the Doctor a little bit too innocently as he scratches the back of his neck. "I sent her an invitation, floated a message in a bottle out into the last space quadrant that I heard that she and Sabalom Glitz had been in. It must've gotten lost. Hmmm, shame about that really, she'd be so proud of all the running we do now."

Rose merely rolls her eyes at the Doctor's dodgy tactics while Ace is obviously impressed. She turns to Rose and asks, "So, did he ever happen to mention how we met?"

Rose nods affirmatively. "Yeah, he did actually; he said that you were a waitress on a space station serving milkshakes."

"Well, I see that you can remember some things," she congratulates the Doctor, "good for you!" The Doctor's just opening his mouth to form a protest when Ace declares, "Because I'm going to be one of your waitresses for the day," as she withdraws an apron from her bigger on the inside jacket pockets that he had enlarged for her so long ago.

"What?" squeaks the Doctor as he anxiously scans the area for the waiting staff that Pete and Jackie had hired. "What are you talking about? We have a whole crew of people to take care of that!"

"Not anymore you don't," informs Ace with a wry expression. "Apparently a couple of people have called out sick and they're a bit short." She tugs the strings of her apron around the back as she ties them into a firm knot and announces brightly, "Or at least they were."

The Doctor takes hold of her shoulders and stares down at her with an indulgent smile as he reminds her, "Ace, that's lovely but you hate waitressing and I don't fancy cleaning off any guests who may have the misfortune to upset you on our wedding day."

"Yeah, I do hate it," she agrees wholeheartedly, "but I love you, Professor." Her eyes take on a glow as soft as her smile. "And I'll always do anything for you."

The Doctor's vision starts to blur a bit as he tries to swallow down the lump that has unexpectedly formed in his throat. Leave it to his little girl to render him speechless. "The feeling is more than mutual, believe me," he vows in a hoarse tone as he pulls her to him for a tight hug and kiss on the side of her temple. "Thank you."

Rose reaches a hand out to Ace and gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as the women allow the Doctor a discreet moment to turn his head to clear his throat and take a quick swipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. Just as the Doctor finishes composing himself, Rose tips her head in his direction and mouths a brief 'thank you' to Ace before turning back to face her husband.

Ace simply returns Rose's smile with a nod. "Well, I better hurry up and go help out." She looks around the area and leans in close as she divulges, "If you can believe it, they've actually got kids going around and asking the guests what they can get them. That's when I knew that I had to step in."

The newlyweds exchange matching grins as they envision the assembly of little helpers that Ace is referring to and reflecting on the numerous antics that arise with the children about on even the simplest of occasions, the Doctor hastily schools his features into a mask of austerity. "I must say that we appreciate all of your help, Ace, but please make sure that you take some time out to enjoy yourself as well, and most importantly, _do not_ dump any milkshakes onto anyone's head."

"Of course not," swears Ace vehemently, "not unless they deserve it! Now, you just make sure that you and Bad Wolf, here, stay for the entire reception so you don't miss the fireworks!"

Although the couple freezes at the mention of Ace's nickname for Rose, the Doctor is the first to find his voice. "Ace," he requests very gravely, "I remember your penchant for nicknames well and they usually apply, but why in Rassilon's name did you call Rose _that?_ "

Not realizing why or how much that this was upsetting the Doctor and Rose, Ace replies nonchalantly, "Well, it's sort of obvious isn't it, Professor? She'd have to be fierce to put up with you."

A sense of relief fills the couple as any worry over impending doom ruining their big day is pushed to the side and they gratefully lean into each other as Rose notes with pleasant surprise, "I didn't know Mum and Dad set up any fireworks for us, that was so sweet of them!"

"Oh, that wasn't your mum and dad," proclaims Ace proudly, "that's me! It's my gift to you! Well, I'm off," she calls back over her shoulder as she runs off into the crowd, "hungry people to feed and all that! I'll see you later!" She turns back for a split second to toss them a cheeky grin when she adds, "Unless I meet a handsome bloke!"

"There are to be no pretty boys for you of any kind, young lady!" orders the Doctor sternly before he settles down to straighten his tie. "Excluding present company, of course, so I'll be sure to keep my dance card available to you whenever you feel the need to trip the light fantastic."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me playing around with boys, Professor," informs Ace much to the Doctor's relief. "I prefer to do all my dancing with _men_."

He does a fast survey of the street and demands with a growl, "Which happens to remind me, where's Harkness?"

"He's looking for Nana, _his girl_ , remember?" prods Rose with a teasing grin.

"Oh yes," bemoans the Doctor, "that's right, another memory today that I didn't need to recover." He suddenly startles as yet another unwanted thought occurs to him as he watches a chuckling Ace run off to assist their guests while Rose, being able to read him like a book, realizes instantly what's bothering him as she recalls Ace's earlier pronouncement.

"Doctor," frets Rose, "you did tell me that Ace was basically a Nitro expert, right? That she really knows her stuff? I mean, if that's the case then there's nothing to worry about with the fireworks, yeah?"

Long gone are the days when the Doctor could avoid Rose's gaze to evade answering her questions, those opportunities are now past, now that they've bonded. He turns back to her with a concerned expression and a rueful smile before elapsing into a soft chuckle as he pulls her close to him and rests his chin on top of her head. "Don't worry, Rose, I'll have a butchers at her set up and make sure everything's okey-dokey, and ooohhh I'm never saying that again," and as she laughs softly, he finishes, "we will definitely not have a repeat of Henrik's." _I hope._

"I hope so too," she announces in response to his thoughts. Chagrined at being caught out at still not being accustomed to their link, he leans his forehead against hers as Rose muses aloud, "I don't know though, I guess it wouldn't be that terrible if we ended up revisiting Henrik's." At his quizzical stare, she expounds with a tongue in teeth grin, "It would be kind of nice to go back to where we started."

"Oh, Rose," he groans before pulling her back to him with a laugh.

**To Be Concluded…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: From what I Googled, one metre is approximately the equivalent of four feet.

Pete smiles to himself as he watches the Doctor and Rose dance while he stands off away from the partygoers, simply enjoying a moment to appreciate the festivities and his daughter and son-in-law's happiness when he spies a frantic young woman who is obviously looking for someone or something and goes over to offer his assistance. Besides, it never hurts to introduce the young people to the benefits of Loca-Cola. He walks up and taps her on the shoulder while greeting, "Hello, may I help you?"

The woman immediately turns around and her eyes light up with excitement as she releases a delighted squeal and shouts, "Hi!" and the next thing that Pete knows is that he's hit with a handful of blonde when she rushes into his arms while throwing her own around his neck.

Oddly enough, for never having met this woman, it's almost frightening how natural it feels to hold her, how right. Unfortunately, what's equally frightening is the incredibly scary and formidable force of Jackie Tyler storming her way across the courtyard making a beeline straight for him. "Excuse me, Miss, but could you please let me go now? My wife is on her way over here and she's not very happy," he bleats in a panic stricken voice.

"Now why would I do that?" inquires the young woman laughingly. "You're such a tease!"

"Oh, is he now?" demands Jackie heatedly from behind her. "What the hell is it Pete Tyler, with you or parallel you and blondes at weddings?"

Pete holds his hands up in defense, or maybe it's a gesture of surrender, as the young blonde continues to cling to him. "I swear Jacks, I had _nothing_ to do with this!" When Jackie shoots him a disbelieving look, he poses hopefully, "Maybe she's a fan of Loca-Cola?"

Before Jackie can reply, the woman hurriedly removes herself from Pete and launches herself at Jackie, squeezing her just as tightly as she had him. Jackie gazes wide-eyed at Pete, who is just as mystified at this woman's actions. "What the hell are you doing?" screeches Jackie. "Do I even know you?"

The young woman promptly pulls back with a wide grin and assures, "Of course, you do, Gran! It's me, Jenny; you just don't know me yet."

"Gran?" whispers Jackie in awe as she scrutinizes every angle of the girls face for a family resemblance. "Are you saying that you're my granddaughter from the future?"

"Yep," she answers, popping the p. "Technically, I'm not supposed to be here, not for a while yet actually, but you know how curious a Tyler woman is," she giggles as she adds with a very familiar tongue in teeth grin, "and apparently wanting to see your parents marry runs in the family."

Jackie cradles Jenny's face in awe and murmurs, "My granddaughter…," then more excitedly, "Pete look at our little girl's little girl! Jenny, isn't it? Oh, that's a lovely name! I had a great-grandmother named Jenny, Rose must've used that! Aw, how sweet of her, and smart! Otherwise, who knows what that alien weirdo would have come up with! Oh just look at her Pete, isn't she just beautiful?"

"She most definitely is," he agrees sincerely, "just like her mother and Gran." Now much better at acclimating himself to instant family members, Pete offers a welcoming smile while his tone still manages to convey his concern. "So, why are you letting us know that you're here, sweetheart? I mean, doesn't it cause some kind of universal paradox if you're here before you're even born?"

"I see that Mum's been telling you her old stories," she notes with a sad smile. "Don't worry, Gramps, I'm careful and I just wanted to take a quick peek, I'll leave in a few minutes. It's just that growing up and watching the kind of love that Mum and Dad share, well, let's just say that there's a reason that they're called the Stuff of Legend. Not to mention the two of you, of course," she informs a surprised Pete and Jackie. "Mum's always telling me that your love was the example that she held her own to, that she knew she and the Dad would be fine no matter what happened as long as she had the two of you to guide her."

Jenny becomes a bit teary eyed as she admits, "I really love you two, you know," before letting out a brief laugh. "I mean you don't know it yet, but I sure hope that you will." When she begins to see her parents heading towards them, thankfully with eyes only for each other, she tells them, "I better go before they see me. You know how furious Dad would be, even if he's done the same for Mum more times than he should have. But I guess that's what you do for the ones you love, right? You do anything and everything to try and make them happy? At least, that what you two have always done for all of us, like helping Mum save Dad from the Gamestation and saving Mum from the Void." She leans over and kisses them both on their cheeks with a brief yet intense embrace. "I love you Gran, Gramps, so much." She draws back with a sniffle and a dazzling smile and requests, "Say hi to Uncle Tony for me when he gets here, bye!"

She waves one last time as she sprints away from the couple and then disappears off into the crowd leaving Jackie and Pete feeling extremely flabbergasted but yet incredibly secure in the knowledge of their future and their family. Jackie's face scrunches up in confusion as she asks, "Who's Uncle Tony?"

"I don't know," remarks Pete with a shrug. "I figured that he was somebody from your side of the family." Seeing the Doctor's head whip around when Jenny runs past him and observing how he continues to stare at her as she makes her escape, Pete quickly calls out, "Doctor, Rose, over here, please! We need you to go over to Isobel so that we can take some more pictures!"

"Good thinking, Pete," congratulates Jackie as she links her arm through his and they head on over to join the couple. "It wouldn't do for him to make one of his big headed Time Lord fusses now, not when she's leaving and there's no trouble about."

"My thoughts exactly," murmurs Pete with a conspiratorial wink towards his wife.

Nearing Isobel, the Doctor starts rubbing at his temples with his free hand while his features are contorted in obvious distress. "Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asks worriedly.

"Yes, I think so," he proclaims with a final rub at his temples and shake of his head to clear it. "It's just that I swear that I could feel the presence of another Time Lord." He gives his head another shake. "It must be an echo from one of my previous selves."

Once Jackie and Pete have reached the newlyweds, Jackie immediately starts taking hold of the situation and directing the Doctor and Rose into _her_ desired pose, completely ignoring Isobel's own instructions until finally satisfied, she releases a pleased sigh. "Aw, that's lovely, now all we need to make it perfect is some children," she suggests rather firmly, hoping that she might be able to meet her granddaughter sooner rather than later.

"How about Susan's kids, Mum?" proposes Rose while she fusses with her dress and the Doctor adjusts his bowtie.

"I should say not!" replies Jackie hotly. She looks over at a startled Doctor and grimaces. "No offense, love, but those kids are a handful and need to be watched every second! And I don't mean through the lens of a camera!" She gives a slight shudder as she recalls, "I won't even tell you how they decided to try and make Mum's glass eye more sonic, whatever that means!"

The Doctor glances over at where Jack and Nana are sitting, Nana smiling insidiously as she holds up her glass eye to catch the sun's rays to blind Susan's son, Ian, as he plays kick the can with his brother, David. "Hmmmph!" grumps the Doctor in agitation towards Nana, "I wondered why the kids were avoiding Jack's table, they normally can't stay away from him." He tosses an excited grin at Jackie before linking with Rose on his idea which she eagerly approves with a brisk nod and smile. "However, Jackie, I do believe that we can still achieve your dream picture." He calls out into the street, "Oi, Jamie, Zoe, Ace, come over here! We need you!"

Never having lost their ability to be prepared to run at a moment's notice, the three former companions make their appearances in speedy succession because when the Doctor says run, he means _run_. The Doctor swiftly guides them to stand where he wants them, with Jamie beside him, Zoe alongside Rose and Ace standing in between the newlyweds, and with everyone's arms around each other. He beams at his mother-in-law and praises, "This was a brilliant idea, Jackie Tyler! Molto bene!" His gaze travels lovingly over his wife and the three young people that he has always considered the children of his heart before joyfully pronouncing, "In fact, this may be my very most favorite picture today!"

Much, much later, Jackie finally allows the Doctor and Rose to return to their dancing while Jamie and Zoe explore some of the vendors' offerings with Isobel and Jimmy and Ace returns to the dining tables where she comes face to face with the Brigadier. "Miss McShane, now this is a surprise! So, how is the latest one, or should I say former?"

Doris, Yates and Benton eye the duo's exchange nervously while Ace coolly maintains her composure and exhibits a saccharine smile. "Hello, Brig, I'm doing fine, thanks. In fact, I'll be your waitress today." Her smile grows even more sickly sweet, if possible, as she inquires, "Fancy a milkshake?"

"No, thank you," he declines while giving her an odd look. He misses Ace's smirk as he turns away to introduce the others at the table. "These are a few more of the Doctor's companions," he tips his fingers to each one as he states their name, "Jo Jones, who used to be a member of U.N.I.T. when she went by Jo Grant, and Barbara and Ian Chesterton."

"Hello," voices Jo cheerily while Barbara murmurs, "Pleased to meet you," and Ian elicits laughter from Ace when he tips an imaginary hat in her direction and declares, "It's always a pleasure to meet another captivating member of the TARDIS crew, emphasis on the _captive_." He turns to his wife with a mischievous smile, "Or perhaps that was just us, eh my dear?"

"Oh, Ian," admonishes Barbara playfully with a laugh and twinkling eyes as they silently share in the memory and the knowledge of the Doctor kidnapping them during their first meeting.

"Excuse me," requests Susan's twins, Sarah and Christopher, jointly as they abruptly appear on each side of Ace and unceremoniously nudge her out of the way, "but is there anything that we can procure for you?"

"Those are pretty big words coming from a couple of sprogs," regards Ace suspiciously as she shoves them back from her to regain her place.

"Yes, they are," concurs Christopher as he gives her a rather condescending once over that was very reminiscent of the Sixth Doctor. "Would you like to borrow my dictionary so that you could understand them?"

"Christopher!" chastises his twin sister with an elbow to his side, "That is rude!"

"Well, that's the men in our family, you know," he remarks with a casual shrug of indifference, "rude and not ginger."

"Who are these little…swots, anyway?" demands Ace irritably.

"Swots?" cries Sarah, deeply offended. "We are not _swots,_ we are the Doctor's great-grandchildren!" The young girl holds her head high in the air with an indignant sniff. "And you are?"

"I'm Ace McShane, one of the Doctor's former companions," she declares haughtily with her hands on her hips and a challenging glare.

"Ace?" squeaks Christopher. "Ace as in _the_ Ace McShane, chemist extraordinaire, and her legendary cans of devastating Nitro?" When Ace nods in surprise and delight at further proof of the Doctor sharing their old adventures with others, Christopher is immediately galvanized into action. "Well then, forget them, what about you? What can we do for you?"

While her brother is just stopping short of bowing and scraping at Ace's mere presence, Sarah starts rearranging the cutlery and dinnerware to make room for Ace. "Could you move aside please? Our idol needs to sit down and have some sustenance." Once she has the setting positioned to her satisfaction, she begins snatching bits of food off of everyone's plate to fill up Ace's own. "No need to make you wait while we go stand in line for the vendors, not when everything's right here!"

"Ta, kids," mumbles Ace uncomfortably as Christopher swiftly pulls out her chair for her and Sarah opens up a napkin and lays it over her lap while Barbara attempts to stifle her giggling to shush Ian when he complains, "I'd just buttered that roll!"

Once they deem Ace to be seated comfortably, the twins turn to the rest of the table with matching grins. Sarah proclaims, "It truly is a pleasure to meet all of you, especially after all of the stories that Great-grandfather has told us about you!"

"Oh, yes," agrees Christopher with an enthusiastic bobbing of his head, "we've heard about all of the wonderful things that you've watched him do and how many times that he's had to save you!"

The Brigadier offers an incredulous grunt while he catches Ace's gaze. "I'm sure that this latest insight positively quells any doubts on who these children could possibly belong to."

"Exactly what astounding feats of bravery and rescue did the Doctor tell you that we were fortunate enough to witness?" inquires Ian with an impish grin.

"Well, let's see…" ponders Sarah as she begins to tick a few of the Doctor's old adventures off of her fingers. "to start, there was the time when he landed on the island of Marinus and freed the city of Morphoton from mind control and then when he fought off Daleks to save the Thals."

Knowing full well that Barbara had been the one who was responsible for both instances of heroism, the Chestertons both lean back in their chairs and stare at each other in utter awe before turning back to face Sarah. "I believe that the Doctor might have his facts a bit mixed up," poses Barbara gently. "I was in fact the one who did those things."

"Oh, really?" replies Sarah in a perplexed tone. "Then perhaps he's confusing it with the time that he drove a truck through a roadblock of Daleks which crushed one of them!" she asserts passionately while waving her arms about in a lively and animated manner.

Barbara simply offers her a slightly pitying glance as she shakes her head in the negative. "So that was you as well?" the young girl inquires in bewilderment. She turns to her twin expectantly. "Maybe you can come up with something then?"

"Considering the age range that we have to work with, I wouldn't think that should be too hard," concludes Christopher thoughtfully. He appears to ruminate on the problem for a moment as he searches his memory for a prime example from each companion's time with the Doctor when he suddenly sports a huge grin at Barbara and Ian while snapping his fingers in victory. "I have just the ones! How about the time that he prevented Tlotoxl from murdering Mrs. Chesterton and he fought off Ixta when you two met the Aztecs or when he was knighted by King Richard I of England?"

"No," denies Ian firmly and with more than a hint of irritation in his voice, "that was me." He leans forward in great interest as he questions, "Now look you two, don't either of you know any stories that the Doctor actually told truthfully?"

Mutual gasps of affront escape from both children but it is Christopher who is the first to respond. "Why Sir, just exactly what it is that you're implying?"

"I'm not implying anything," huffs Ian, "I'm saying it straight out! First rule of the TARDIS, the Doctor is a lia-" A sharp jab to the ribs from Barbara's elbow in addition to his wife's warning glare is enough to dissuade Ian from completing that particular sentiment.

Christopher straightens himself to his full height of one metre tall as he frostily declares, "I will have you know, Sir, that, my Great-grandfather's reputation is above reproach. In fact, it is well known throughout time and space that his renowned prowess, courage and intellect are basically what have made the Doctor and Rose Tyler the Stuff of Legend!"

"More like myth and legend," grumbles Ian much to the rest of the adults' amusement.

"Well, what about when he went out adventuring with me then?" inquires Jo curiously. "We saw and did quite a lot; he must have mentioned something at one point."

"Of course, he did," pipes up Sarah, extremely eager to redeem the Doctor in everyone's eyes. "He's always going on about the time that he found and hid bombs on Spirodon so that he could blow up the caverns to encase fifty thousand Daleks!"

Jo's eyes flare in outrage as she presses her lips together tightly. Noting her upset reaction, Sarah hurriedly takes a few sidesteps until she is standing behind her befuddled brother and meekly asks, "And should I assume that it wouldn't be all that wise to bring up him providing the keys to escape from the U.S. Bernice as well then?"

"No, it would not," answers Jo in a tone containing a low growl which unseen by her, causes her approaching husband to do an about face upon hearing it and moving quickly back to the small group of scientists that he had met halfway down the street.

"He saved Dr. Sullivan from a landmine on Skaro!" persists Christopher desperately. "And he singlehandedly helped the Resistance against the Daleks!"

"Actually," interjects Benton, "it was Harry who saved the Doctor from the landmine and both Harry and Sarah Jane were the ones who assisted the Resistance in that little caper." He turns to Jo and Ace and shares, "Harry told us all about it when he returned from traveling with the Doctor."

Mike Yates picks up his champagne glass and gives it a swirl as he muses aloud, "I wonder what the Doctor said about U.N.I.T., that is, if he mentioned us at all."

"Oh no," cries Christopher excitedly as he grasps onto one last remaining thread of hope, "he mentioned you, of course he mentioned you! He told us all about how the Brigadier impersonated a lorry driver to gain access into Stangmoor so that you lot could regain control and save all of the hostages!"

"He told you about that did he?" asks Yates with a brightening demeanor as he and Benton puff up proud as peacocks while the Brigadier astutely bides his time as he waits for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes, yes he did," he insists readily as he sees their attention becoming favorable. "He said that your menial bouts of subterfuge were almost important in allowing him to destroy the machine and missile!"

Both Benton and Yates are rendered incapable of speech at this latest so called memory of the Doctor's and it is the Brigadier who wearily responds, "I see, so it was _the Doctor_ who was the one to save the day, was it? And by any chance, did he give us any mention at all?"

"Absolutely," affirms Sarah with a rather pleased expression as she shares, "he _always_ makes sure to mention that it was U.N.I.T. who let the Master escape!"

"Wow," murmurs Ace while the rest of the table's occupants merely sit in silence. Instantly perking up as an idea occurs to her, Ace's eyes alight with mischief as she bears a Cheshire cat smile and ever so politely makes a request of the children. "Would you happen to have a story involving the Brig?"

"If they do," remarks the Brigadier while dropping his head into his hands, "I don't want to know about it."

"Well, I do," encourages Doris with a wave of her hand towards the children. "I want to hear about that time with Morgaine when you went up against the destroyer!"

"Ah, yes," murmurs Christopher in wonderment as he places his hands behind his back and rocks back on his heels. "That's one of my personal favorites…Great-grandfather standing as a lone force against the purest evil and giving this brilliant speech about just doing the best that he can." He takes a deep breath and sighs longingly. "I wish I could have been there to see him to do that."

"Yes," comments the Brigadier dryly, "I wish I'd been there for that as well."

The twins share a doubtful glance concerning the Brig's last remark before noting the pitying looks that they are receiving from each adult. With heavy sighs, disappointment from the children and exasperation from the adults, the entire group turns as one and casts their gazes onto the still dancing forms of the Doctor and Rose.

In the middle of the street, swaying gently to the music playing in the background, the Doctor and Rose are able to drag their gazes away from one another just long enough to notice that they're being observed by a table of their friends across the way.

"Look over there, Rose," notes the Doctor as he points in the direction of the table using the hand that's still holding onto Rose's own. "Just look at how intently they're all staring at us, even the children!" He turns to her, his entire countenance radiating sheer happiness. "They must be so happy for us!"

Rose squints as she takes in the scene of Susan's children seeming to frown at the Doctor in intense concentration while the table full of the Doctor's former companions are openly staring at him in a mixture of entertainment and aggravation. "Doctor, as a former companion, I recognize those looks and I can assure you, that's not happiness."

The Doctor merely blinks at his wife in confusion as she does her best to stifle her full out laughter by allowing just a few giggles to pass her lips as they continue dancing away.

Hours later, the Doctor is sitting alone with Rose on one of the many benches spread out along the street, far away from the party goers as they sit quietly watching the sun beginning to set. He looks down a ways and watches as Ace starts setting up her equipment for her fireworks display with the Brigadier closely monitoring her actions and instructing Benton and Yates on incendiary precautions.

Glancing down, he notices Rose watching their guests with a slight smile. He worries sometimes that she misses this life, this domestic, but even without their link, he has finally come to realize that this is not only the life that she wants but the life that she was meant for, with him. The Doctor settles back more comfortably onto the bench while Rose automatically shifts into his side, every movement a dance of their own, always in symbiosis with the other, even in the merest task such as shifting enough just to be closer to the other.

He remembers when he met her, a battle-scarred soldier who wasn't just broken in hearts but in spirit, from the loss of his people, his family and as it sometimes felt, his very soul and reason for living. He places a kiss against her temple and floods their link with love and letting her know how much she's done for him, allows her to see that everything that he's lost, she's given it all back. She can't restore his planet, of course, that he believes would be too much even for Bad Wolf, just as it was for the Guardians he knew so long ago. But everything else, everything that he has ever held dear to his hearts, she brought back to him, his TARDIS, his family, his love for adventure and life…and peace. That last one, he muses silently, that was one that he thought he'd never feel again, to be filled with such serenity while either having a quiet moment or running for their lives, a blissful tranquility that he has only ever felt with her. How did he ever become so blessed and fortunate to find this one girl, this one pink and yellow human who would turn his life upside down and inside out and change it for the better…make him better?

The Doctor recalls every moment after the Time War, every agonizing second when he realized that he had nothing to run to so he just ran and ran until everything came to a halt in a department store basement when he first took Rose's hand. And then the running began anew, but always with her at his side and for the first time since he could remember for ages, something and someone to run to. Loving Rose was the equivalent to feeling the turn of the Earth, the ground spinning beneath his feet, knowing that the entire planet is hurtling around the sun while falling through space and clinging to the world. With her, he knew exactly who he was and wanted to be and he didn't need any special Time Lord senses to tell him that.

He gazes down at her, the love in his eyes as unfiltered as the love that he flows through their link, a sensation that brings her head up sharply and with a gasp at the unquestionable feeling and wealth of emotion that he urges to merge with her own until they are tumbling into an endless pattern of love, safe, trust, faith, together, forever and run. This is the life they have now, a life full of danger and excitement with nonstop adventure with a dash of domestics and the slow path for the bits in-between. This is who the Doctor and Rose Tyler are now, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Rose whispers ever so gently into his mind, _Neither would I_.

He bears his manic grin as he leans down and kisses her ever so slowly and sweetly, so passionately and lovingly, and when Ace's pyrotechnic show begins, he sends her a mental reminder of the Earth ritual of a honeymoon complete with images of those particular festivities, and vows that the fireworks for them have yet to truly begin. And even though she's still kissing him, he can still sense her trademark grin come metaphorically into play while she returns, _Your wish is my command._

**THE END**


End file.
